<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mori Quam Foedari by ProjectShipped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083892">Mori Quam Foedari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectShipped/pseuds/ProjectShipped'>ProjectShipped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), James/Lily - Freeform, No pairings for Fem Harry yet, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, more tags will be added, undecided - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectShipped/pseuds/ProjectShipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori Quam Foedari. Part of her hoped they didn't take that quite literally. But going off Grandpa Arcturus's tales she wouldn't be surprised. On that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. James Potter and his wife Lily sacrificed their lives for their daughter. Their only heir, Alexandra Aurora Potter-Black. With Voldemort finally gone, defeated at the hands of a 15 month child. Follow Lexa as she takes on Durmstrang Institute of Magic with her closest and most loyal support. The House of Black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Last Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay here's the re-written version. Hope you enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter One] – The Last Potter</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lily, take Lexa and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off –”</p><p>James dies, straight-backed and proud.</p><p>Lily runs to Lexa’s room where she is in her cot. She can no longer hear her husband down below fighting for his family, and all of a sudden the door bursts open followed by a cackle of high-pitched laughter.</p><p>“Not Lexa, please no, take me, kill me instead –”</p><p>Voldemort’s shrill laugh fills the room once again, “Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now.”</p><p>Lily doesn’t move, “Not Lexa, please no, take me, kill me instead –”</p><p>Voldemort doesn’t acquiesce to her demands, his wand is still held high, a snarl across his ghastly face.</p><p>“Not Lexa! Please… have mercy… have mercy…” Lily begs.</p><p>A shrill voice laughs, and Lily screams.</p><p>And that’s all Lexa will remember of that traumatic night, a blinding green flash, a burning pain in her forehead, then a high, cold cruel laugh. Voldemort had used the Killing curse on both Lily and Lexa.</p><p>And only one of them survived.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black is the first to arrive at the cottage having known there was something wrong when he couldn’t find Peter. He just knew. The young man storms through the house in desperation, a fading hope that he’d find someone, <em>anyone</em>, alive.</p><p>At the foot of the staircase is his brother. His best friend. James Potter lies on the floor, a ghastly pale white colour. His eyes wide open and his glasses skewed on his face. A cry leaves Sirius’s throat and he grapples uselessly at the wall to hold himself upright.</p><p>Sirius takes a deep breath; he feebly attempts to reinforce his occlumency shields as he just about brings himself to step over the dead body of his best friend. The walk up the stairs feels like the longest climb of his life. And as his eyes level with the dead body of his best friends wife he can’t help the cry that leaves his throat.</p><p>His knees buckle as he drops to the floor, his body heaving forward towards the strewn red hair across the floor. He’s almost crawling towards her, devastation tearing through his body as tears well and truly fall down his face. He nearly screams in shock when he hears the mutter of “pa ’foot” he thinks for a moment that he’s imagining it. But he hears it again, and at this he’s flying to his feet, stumbling in the rush.</p><p>But he wasn’t imagining things, because their standing in the beautiful white crib he and James had spent forever assembling. ‘Because it has to done without magic,’ and because James and Sirius had been too proud to ask for the muggleborn’s help with the stupid muggle instructions. Because they were men. Strong, independent men. And no crib was going to best them.</p><p>But the little girl, her long jet-black hair is almost to her shoulders, mesmerising green eyes are staring back at him and Sirius’s breath catches in his throat. Lexa’s alive. His goddaughter is alive.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius isn’t sure how long he just sits on the floor, staring at his little girl. His blood adopted daughter, his god-child. But it hits him like a brick, all of a sudden the thought that they could still be in danger. That the little girl could still be in danger.</p><p>He moves across the room faster than he thinks he’s ever moved – even on a broom. The little girl clings to him, her tears still trickling down her face. But her cries have long stopped, her throat no doubt hoarse with her pain.</p><p>He was about to leave when he couldn’t help but notice the empty robes on the floor in front of the crib, or the very familiar wand of the Dark Lord next to them. His mind went blank for almost a moment, the most ridiculous idea entering his head. Had Lexa killed the Dark Lord? He shook himself, how ridiculous would he have to be to think that. Lexa was only two.</p><p>But then again James had told him that they were being targeted by the dark lord because of a prophecy about young Lexa. And so the fact that she’d survived, dazed, bleeding but still alive meant that maybe <em>just</em> maybe his original theory wasn’t so ridiculous after all.</p><p>“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he tried to soothe the sobbing child.</p><p>“Mamma!” was the little girls only response as she reached in the direction of Lily’s body on the floor. At that Sirius knew they couldn’t stay here any longer. Knowing that they would have to walk over James body and in an attempt not to traumatise the poor child any further he cast a light sleeping charm on the child.</p><p>As he wondered who to turn to for help it occurred to him that only he and Peter knew about the switch in secret keepers. Given that James and Lily were dead, that meant that Peter was the spy. And since everyone else knew he was the secret keeper, it would be he who was held to blame. And given his last name well there would be no benefit of the doubt. And in the current climate, he wasn’t even sure he’d get a trial.</p><p>And no doubt Peter’s new death eater buddies would be all too happy to help point the finger. And with the likes of Lucius Malfoy’s son set to inherit the Black family title, well he’d be all too happy to help imprison Sirius. And kill Lexa. And he couldn’t go to prison he’d sworn a god-damn oath to protect this little girl. He’d die first.</p><p>And James had begged him - on his hands and knees. That if anything were to happen to him and Lily that he’d be there for her. To teach her everything he knew, and then to find teachers to teach her everything else. That he didn’t want Lexa to be a pawn in the political world, the unprotected daughter set to inherit the world. She’d be red meat in the eyes of the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Nott.</p><p>So who could he turn to help? The idea came to him surprisingly fast. And Sirius quickly used his Patronus to send a message to the man he hoped would be their saviour. In the meantime, getting as far away from here was the plan. Or it would have been if Sirius hadn’t bumped straight into Hagrid as he headed down the garden path.</p><p>“Sirius! Dumbledore sent me. I’m to take the young tyke to her aunt and uncle’s!”</p><p>“Like hell you will Hagrid! I’m her godfather.”</p><p>“But Dumbledore said.”</p><p>“Means nothing.” Said a new voice.</p><p>Sirius could have sighed in relief, his Patronus had delivered.</p><p>“Alexandra is a daughter of the House of Black and in the absence of Lord Potter, she falls under my purview.” He said.</p><p>“Mr Black.” Stuttered Hagrid, his eyes widening at the sight of the older wizard.</p><p>“That’s Lord Black Hagrid, now send my message to the headmaster will you?” asked Lord Black.</p><p>Though the man didn’t wait for a response, he wrapped his arm through Sirius’s and the two disappeared in a flash. Sirius always had loved the practicality of portkeys – much better than the floo anyhow.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what happened lad, don’t dawdle.” Commanded Arcturus as he led Sirius through the antechamber of Blackmore manor.</p><p>“I don’t know Sir,” mumbled Sirius with a slight shrug, his hold on the little girl still firm.</p><p>“James? Lily?” he asked, though they both knew he already knew the answer to that question.</p><p>“Dead. He killed them. Both of them,” said Sirius his voice quiet, tears appeared in his eyes.</p><p>“How? You were after all the secret keeper?” said Arcturus and despite his love and trust for his grandson, he couldn’t keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.</p><p>“We switched. It was to be the greatest prank of all time. Peter. Peter betrayed them. I’ll kill him.” Said, Sirius. “I’ll kill him.”</p><p>“You shall do no such thing,” said Arcturus, his tone firm.</p><p>“Why?” asked Sirius “He deserves to die.”</p><p>“Of no doubt, but right now there’s a little girl that matters more, and you’re all she has.”</p><p>Sirius nodded, that was true. Lexa had him, and only him that would put her first.</p><p>“They’ll think it was me.”</p><p>Arcturus nodded, of that there was no doubt.</p><p>“We will simply hide, and then we will secure you a trial.”</p><p>“Remus.” Said Sirius suddenly.</p><p>“Ah yes, where is your mate?” asked Arcturus.</p><p>“At the Black family cottage, I left him there, in case something were to happen.”</p><p>“I will fetch him you stay here.” Said Arcturus. “And I mean it, Sirius. Do not leave.”</p><p>Sirius nodded; it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go.</p><p> </p><p>When Arcturus reappeared in the antechamber with a concerned and confused Remus Lupin his anger reached boiling point.</p><p>“SIRIUS ORION BLACK THE THIRD!” he yelled, “WHERE ARE YOU?”</p><p>Crying could instantly be heard as a frustrated Sirius rushed around the doorframe at the opposite side of the room.</p><p>“I’d just got her to sleep naturally. You know sleeping spells aren’t good for them,” whined Sirius. “Remus!” he exclaimed excitedly as he rushed across the room to embrace his mate.</p><p>“Lexa’s here?” asked Remus. “Where’s James and Lily.”</p><p>Remus watched in horror as Sirius’s face fell, he’d never seen his mate look to be in so much pain. And all of a sudden he knew, after all, if Lexa was well enough to be screaming in the other room, then only one other thing could cause his mate to look that way. James. James was dead.</p><p>“Their dead Remus. He killed them,” Sirius’s words were barely audible.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sirius,” said Remus as he clung to his mate.</p><p>“We need to plan,” said Arcturus breaking up the mourning party. “I know it’s sad, I’ll miss James myself, but right now we need to plan because merlin knows what Albus Dumbledore wants with that little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>The days following the death of the Potters went quickly. The entire wizarding community was in an uproar, the biggest celebration ever recorded. And all of a sudden Alexandria Potter went from being a relatively well-known pure-blooded heiress to the most well-known name across magical Britain. Alexandra Potter – The Girl Who Lived. Conqueror of Voldemort and the only known person to survive the killing curse.</p><p>With all the celebrations that went on it was only down to sheer damn luck the statute of secrecy wasn’t blown to smithereens, and a war with the muggles well that was just what they’d have needed.</p><p>The Black Family hid within the heavily warded Black Family Manor which raised some questions for Lord Black. “Why didn’t the Potter’s hide in Potter Castle?” to which Sirius had very subpar answers, “Dumbledore said the cottage was less likely to be targeted.”</p><p>Arcturus had been furious, to say the least. But unfortunately what had been done couldn’t be undone. There was only the future to look to now. And as far as he was concerned his future rested on the shoulder of the adorable and completely innocent little girl that liked to chase house-elves around his dark, gloomy manor.</p><p> </p><p>Since that dreadful night at Godrics Hollow, the newly formed family of four had made permanent residence in Blackmore Manor. And whilst Arcturus would have preferred to keep Lexa’s status as a blood child of Sirius Black and as such his heir a secret. It had been necessary to reveal in court to attain custody of the young child. Dumbledore had been very trying in his attempts to have custody given to the Dursleys.</p><p>But that too was in the past. And right now the small family were happy and content with the knowledge that Lexa was theirs. And there was nothing anyone could do about it – short of James and Lily returning from the dead anyway. Even then though, Arcturus had his ways.</p><p>However, there was a small worry for the family. Arcturus wasn’t overly concerned, it was quite common after trauma to have set backs in both a child’s physical and magical growth. So Lexa’s sudden lack of accidental magic hadn’t concerned him too much. But as the days went on without incidence, his concern did grow.</p><p>The young family were sat around the family dining table at Blackmore manor feasting on a gorgeous desert of strawberries, vanilla ice cream and meringue. Arcturus was discussing the recent re-addition to the black family, the Tonks.</p><p>“What on earth-” Arcturus suddenly said.</p><p>“Grandfather?” queried Sirius looking up from his bowl to send his grandfather a questionable glance.</p><p>“I swear I had strawberries here a moment ago,” said Arcturus looking rather dumbfounded.</p><p>“Just as Banky for some more?” questioned Sirius with a shrug, he could only hope his Lord wasn’t losing his mind.</p><p>Arcturus did as suggested, questionably shaking his head as he watched the house-elf replace his bowl with a fresh one. He always had liked strawberries.</p><p>It wasn’t a minute later when he was requested to the floo. The ministry no doubt. Upon his return to the table, he once again looked aghast.</p><p>“I swear Sirius Orion Black if you’ve eaten my strawberries!” exclaimed Arcturus.</p><p>Though no threat was stated it was heavily implied.</p><p>“Why I never!” mocked Sirius, “I didn’t touch them!”</p><p>Arcturus sent a menacing glare at his grandson but even Remus looked innocent.</p><p>“Oh my lord-” trailed of Arcturus.</p><p>The other two men looked confused for a moment but quickly following his gaze, their mouths dropped open.</p><p>A three-year-old Lexa was looking at Sirius’s bowl with a look of dire concentration across her face. And three wizards stared mouths agape as the strawberries in Sirius’s bowl floated across the table and into Lexa’s.</p><p>The little girl giggled at the attention but wasted no time in grabbing the strawberries and pushing them into her little mouth. Her cheeks puffing out as she consumed them as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Well at least your not going crazy grandfather,” deadpanned Sirius.</p><p>“She’s doing accidental magic again,” said Remus excitedly, he too had been worried about the young girl regressive behaviour.</p><p>“That’s not accidental magic though is it, she’s intentionally doing magic,” replied Arcturus.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius had been worried at first about moving in permanently with Arcturus. The older gentleman was well known for his gruff, harsh exterior. He’d worried that the environment would be too much like his own upbringing, but hell had frozen over.</p><p>Because Lexa had his grandfather wrapped around her little finger. And Grandpa Arcturus, well as far as he was concerned Little Lexa as he called her was an angel from heaven. She would want for nothing. Though Remus had been quite adamant that whilst the little girl deserved to be pampered, he wouldn’t raise a spoilt brat.</p><p>And Remus was always the one to caution against second deserts and too many sweets. This is why both Sirius and Arcturus had been amused when they’d found Remus smuggling the little girl sweets. At least Arcturus had been until he’d found out what they were.</p><p>“Muggle sweets!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“They’re good,” replied Remus with a shrug, being a half-blood himself he’d been raised in both the muggle and the wizarding world. And had found an equal enjoyment in both.</p><p>“You’ll be turning her in the second coming of Dumbledore at this rate!” said Arcturus, “Muggle loving fool.” He deadpanned.</p><p>“Grandfather,” cautioned Sirius. He’d said point-blank many times before he wouldn’t stand for pureblood supremacy around his daughter.</p><p>“I have nothing against muggles Sirius,” repeated Arcturus, “I just think they should keep themselves to themselves.”</p><p>It was an old argument; one they’d agreed to disagree on numerous times. It didn’t however, stop it from being brought up again and again.</p><p>“She’ll be fine, once she’s seen her first chocolate frog,” Sirius promised.</p><p>Arcturus had nodded. Adamant that it should be the case. And so the next day when Arcturus presented his great-granddaughter with the popular chocolate sweet. He’d barely contained a growl of displeasure.</p><p>The young girl had struggled to get it out of the wrapper, Sirius had been required to help. And when the little chocolate bounced around the little girl excitedly chased after it. Until the frog had jumped towards her and Lexa had burst into a shower of tears.</p><p>And well, so much for magical sweets topping muggle ones. And if Sirius had turned a blind eye when Remus had smuggled the young girl a few smarties, well what Arcturus didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And well who could blame Lexa, what three-year-old didn’t love smarties.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated, and if anyone has any ideas/suggestions etc let me know.</p><p>And if you want to recommend some pairings for the future I'm all ears, though I do have a few ideas x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A School Is Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa makes a decision on where she's going to go to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Two] – A school is chosen</strong>
</p><p>Sirius wakes with a start, blearily attempting to both wrestle the young child who’d jumped on him and check the time. It had only just turned 7:00 am.</p><p>“7 is progress Siri,” said Remus with a laugh as the man next to him sits up in bed.</p><p>That was true. Last year the young girl had woken them up at something to four in the morning, excitedly informing them both that she was now four. Four little fingers had been thrust in their face to emphasise the fact.</p><p>“Papa! Papa!” squealed the little girl as Sirius flipped her into the bed, tickling her sides eagerly as peals of laughter filled the room.</p><p>“Enough Sirius, she’ll wet the bed,” Remus said firmly with a laugh as he flung back the covers and climbed out.</p><p>“But it’s <em>so</em> early,” whined Sirius.</p><p>“But it’s <em>my </em>birthday,” said Lexa in response as she flung herself at her father again. A whine in her voice as she copied her father’s tone.</p><p>“Is it really?” asked Remus pretending to have forgotten.</p><p>The little girls brown furrowed as she looked up at her other parent. “Yes.” She deadpanned.</p><p>“Oh how silly of me to have forgotten,” teased Remus with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Moony!” whined Lexa in exasperation.</p><p>“Of course we didn’t forget sweetheart, how about you go wake grandpa up?” suggested Sirius with a wicked grin on his face.</p><p>“Will Grandpa be mad?” asked Lexa her brow furrowing once again as she looked between the two men.</p><p>“Of course not,” said Sirius.</p><p>Lexa ever the trusting little girl nodded eagerly before darting out of the room in the direction of Arcturus’s chambers.</p><p>Not ten minutes later the two were greeted with the sight of a gruff Arcturus stood in the door of their bedroom. He had a pointed glare on his face as his eyes narrowed at the two younger men, the gruff look was somewhat ruined by the excited little girl clinging to his waist.</p><p>“You’re lucky I like you lad,” said Arcturus before disappearing again with the little girl in his arms.</p><p>Once dressed the small family met downstairs for breakfast.</p><p>“Presents?” asked Lexa an adorable expression on her little face.</p><p>“After breakfast,” said Arcturus and the tone in his voice was one Lexa knew meant no arguments. The five-year nodded, and let Remus help her up to the table.</p><p>Banky appeared a second later with Lexa’s favourite – runny egg and elves. The pieces of toast had been made into the shape of elves, and Lexa was over the moon. Thanking the little elf at the same time as diving into her breakfast.</p><p>“You’s be welcome Miss Lexa,” said Banky before disappearing.</p><p>After breakfast was present time – at last! Lexa unwrapped several picture books from her Grandpa and a small collection of chocolate frogs. Thank god the young girl had gotten over her initial fright of the jumpy things.</p><p>However, her present from Papa and Moony was undeniably her favourite. A child’s broom. The smaller model was bigger than the toddler version Sirius had bought her whilst she’d still lived with her mama and daddy.</p><p>Her new present would allow her to fly a little higher than before, and more importantly – faster! Sirius and Lexa flew around the manor’s full-size quidditch pitch. This left the other two men, who were quite happy with their feet firmly on the floor, to happily watch from the garden terraces – books in hand.</p><p>The Tonks came after lunch, and whilst Dora was 7 years Lexa’s senior the two got along quite well. After all, Dora had always wanted a little sister. The two played with a children’s snitch, which floated at about Lexa’s eye level and moved away from you at a surprisingly fast speed.</p><p>Sirius had always been proud of Lexa’s quick reflexes and Arcturus couldn’t wait to teach the young girl to duel.</p><p>“Is Nymphadora looking forward to Hogwarts then?” asked Arcturus, he’d long since given up on trying to convince Andromeda to send the young girl to Durmstrang. But he wouldn’t give up on convincing Sirius. He was after all, rather determined in that matter.</p><p>Sirius tuned out of his cousin's response to busy watching daughter laughing as she ran about chasing the snitch. She’d fall – several times no doubt. But each time she’d pick herself back up and keep on running.</p><p>“Sirius!” At the increased volume used to say his name Sirius was snapped out of reverie.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked looking between the group.</p><p>“Arcturus here was just saying that he hopes you’ll send Lexa to Durmstrang?” asked Andromeda finding it hard to believe that Sirius would do such a thing. Durmstrang was well known for being a male-targeted school – even if there was no such policy to prohibit witches from attending, only muggle-borns.</p><p>“Lexa is five,” reminded Sirius, “We haven’t decided anything on her schooling yet.”</p><p>Andromeda shared a pointed look with Arcturus who looked smug at his grandson's response.</p><p>“But you are considering Durmstrang?” she questioned.</p><p>“We are considering all magical schools; I won’t just limit her to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Arcturus looked pensive at the statement, before suddenly smug, almost as if he’d hit the jackpot.</p><p>“So you’ll allow Lexa to make the final decision?” asked Arcturus.</p><p>Sirius looked constipated for a slight moment before nodding hesitantly. “We can discuss her education as a family, if she wants to go to Durmstrang I won’t stop her, the same for Beauxbatons, Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter.”</p><p>“You’ll allow her to be educated by that muggle loving fool?” queried Arcturus.</p><p>“Grandfather!” scolded Sirius at the same time his mate said “Arcturus” in a similar manner.</p><p>“My apologies Andromeda, Ted, I just do not Albus bloody too many named Dumbledore.”</p><p>“We know,” said everyone. Which caused laughter to filter around the group at their uncanny synchronisation.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius had unknowingly set forth Arcturus’s grand plan. Ever since he’d admitted on Lexa’s fifth birthday that he’d allow the final decision to be Lexa’s, Arcturus had switched course.</p><p>He didn’t need to convince Sirius, he needed to persuade Lexa. And over the next couple of years that would prove to be too easy. Whilst it was hardly a secret that the little girl had the old man wrapped around her finger, hell even Arcturus knew it himself. It was also quite equally well known, that Lexa adored her grandpa, looked up to her grandpa. Hell, she went around telling everyone she wanted to be just as cool as him, and have everybody like her.</p><p>Sirius couldn’t even complain. As much as he wanted the young girl to idolise him, he supposed there were worse idols. He just needed to sway her to the world of pranking. Which too, had proven quite easy to do. Remus had fallen victim to far too many pranks curtsey of Padfoot and the officially dubbed Prongslet.</p><p>And whilst Arcturus taught the young girl chess, he’d tell her grand stories of his friend's tales of Durmstrang. And prattled on and on about its prowess and magnificent teaching. How it produced only the best the world had to offer.</p><p>Because Arcturus in his prime had wanted nothing more than to attend the rumoured to be Bulgarian school. Whilst its founder was Bulgarian the school's actual location was the best-kept secret of the millennium. It was rumoured only the headmaster knew of the school's actual location – to everyone else it was just unplottable.</p><p>And as such far more secure than Hogwarts could ever be – a clear selling point. And with Severus Snape's appointment as head of Slytherin house and potions master convincing Sirius to support his idea had been far too easy. After all, he surely couldn’t want that greasy bat to have authority over his little girl right?</p><p>Arcturus always had been a typical Slytherin.</p><p>And through chess, Arcturus found his little heiress’s first downfall. The girl was no strategist – but they could work on that.</p><p> </p><p>The trio of adults had originally worried about the effect of not having many playmates Lexa’s age. Dora was after all seven years older than her. But Lexa flourished without the usual social interaction of people her age.</p><p>Sirius and Remus occasionally took her to a muggle park, allowing her to play with a young girl on the climbing frames and swing sets. And that seemed to settle Lexa’s innate desire for social interaction with people her age.</p><p>From her seventh birthday, Lexa had begun magical lessons. From the basic principles of magic to behaving like a respectable lady within society. Remus had been responsible for muggle education since she’d turned four. Ensuring that the young girl could read and write to the best of her ability – and by god did that girl read.</p><p>Sirius was severely worried that she’d be a Ravenclaw. Heaven forbid. Then again it was far better than Slytherin, and Lily had once said she’d nearly ended up in the house of the bookworms.</p><p>On her eighth birthday, Lexa was presented with her mother’s wand. Whilst it wasn’t a perfect match, it would work well as a secondary wand. And with the wand came responsibility and a whole new set of lessons. From basic transfiguration to charms, to her new favourite – duelling.</p><p>And whilst right now she might not be very good, one day she’d wipe the floor with her Papa and who’d be laughing then! Not him – that’s for sure.</p><p>In the days after her tenth birthday, her family sent off applications for all the wizarding schools they could think of. After all, it’s far better to keep your options open than just select a mere few. They knew she had a guaranteed place at Hogwarts, but as to the others, well she’d crossed her fingers and hoped.</p><p>On the 31<sup>st</sup> July 1991, the atmosphere of Blackmore Manor was intense, to say the least. Lexa bounced up and down excitedly by the window that the black family owl Artemis would fly through.</p><p>The adults or Remus and Arcturus waited patiently. Sirius and Lexa, like father like daughter, bounced up and down nervously.</p><p>But it was all unnecessary as letter by letter they all arrived. And the adults sorted them out into piled for her, her options, and those that had been applied to as backups.</p><p>Lexa in the end was left with her four main choices: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Ilvermorny.</p><p>“Okay so where do we go from here pup?” asked Sirius as the group sat around the dining room table glancing between the options and the young girl making the decision.</p><p>“They are all good options,” reassured Remus, he wanted her to know that they’d be proud of her no matter where she went, happy so long as she was happy.</p><p>“Ilvermorny is a little too far away,” said Lexa.</p><p>“Okay – but we have portkeys?” questioned Sirius.</p><p>“I guess – I just didn’t feel it when we were researching it, I just don’t think it's for me?” questioned Lexa with a small nervous shrug.</p><p>“It’s okay pup, that’s good, we’re down to three,” reassured Remus as he reached across the table to take away the Ilvermorny invite.</p><p>The group were surprised that the American school was the first to go. Remus less so than the others, he’d noticed her lack of interest when they’d been researching themselves. The curriculum was vague, and he worried she’d be discriminated against due to not being American born.</p><p>“Beauxbatons..” started Lexa but she trailed off.</p><p>“What about it?” asked Arcturus hoping to merlin that his little girl didn’t want to go to that stuck up frilly, good for nothing, only just better than a dancing academy… okay so he supposed that wasn’t entirely true. Beauxbatons was a respectable school, if not a little too feminine for him. Dance classes? A proper lady should be taught at home, not wasting her magical education on it.</p><p>“It’s too… girly.” She said with a shrug. “I don’t care for the performing arts, or studio arts, or even the culinary arts and humanities.”</p><p>The adults all nod, her points are all valid. And they were all pleased she was thinking this through – not that they’d expected anything less from the young heiress.</p><p>“So no to the stuck-up girly school?” asked Arcturus with a teasing grin.</p><p>“It’s a no from me,” teases Lexa and Remus bursts into laughter.</p><p>Sirius and Arcturus just look confused.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” said Sirius looking oblivious.</p><p>His statement only causes the other two to laugh harder. Remus had taken Lexa to watch a live viewing of the X-Factor. And Lexa had fallen head over heels for Cowell’s bluntness. Even if she did think he was a little rude.</p><p>“Never mind,” said Remus.</p><p>“Okay, so Durmstrang and Hogwarts?” asked Arcturus, “Is it really a competition?”</p><p>Sirius’s shoulders sagged; he knew exactly where this was going. Lexa looked to be thinking rather hard.</p><p>“Not really,” she said. “Durmstrang’s curriculum is a lot faster-paced, in-depth, has a much wider range of subjects, and covers the important things,” deadpans Lexa, “Like Duelling.”</p><p>And even Sirius couldn’t deny that. Hogwarts curriculum was lacking in comparison. And he knew for a fact a lot of was down to Dumbledore and his predecessor – I mean how could they remove duelling from the curriculum.</p><p>“Durmstrang it is then!” said Sirius trying to sound enthusiastic.</p><p>“I’m sorry Papa,” said Lexa sounding disheartened.</p><p>“No,” said Sirius. “Honestly I think Durmstrang is for the best – I just wish Hogwarts put up a better fight, that’s all.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Lexa.</p><p>“I’m happy so long as you’re happy.”</p><p>“Me too,” said Remus, fully prepared to support Lexa in all of her endeavours no matter what they might be.</p><p>“I’m happy it’s Durmstrang!” said Arcturus smugly.</p><p>The other three rolled their eyes playfully. Of course, he was.</p><p>“And of course – I’d have supported you no matter your choice,” said Arcturus, “But I’m very happy you’ve picked the right one.”</p><p>“Oh stop being so smug Grandfather,” whined Sirius as he rolled his eyes again. But then again what had they expected from the man. He’d only been pushing Durmstrang on them for the last 10 years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review with any feedback. It's greatly appreciated! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa visits Diagon Alley</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So slightly earlier chapter than normal I usually aim for Thursdays, but you might get two this week we'll see. Hope you enjoy x</p><p>And if you haven't been reading from the beginning since I rewrote make sure you do! Or you might have missed things x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Three] – Diagon Alley </strong>
</p><p>They stepped through the Leaky Cauldron mostly unnoticed. And as Sirius lead his daughter into Diagon Alley for the first time, he couldn’t help but enjoy her gasp of genuine amazement.</p><p>Sirius held her letter from Durmstrang with the list of things she’d need it was similar to Hogwarts but also not.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Durmstrang Institute</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Uniform</span>
</p><p>Two sets of plain work robes (black)</p><p>Two sets of plain work robes (blood red)</p><p>One plain fur hat</p><p>One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide is recommended)</p><p>Two winter cloaks (black)</p><p>Two outfits appropriate for physical exercise (plain, tight fitted pants accepted)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Other Equipment</span>
</p><p>One wand</p><p>One cauldron (standard size 2, Pewter or Copper)</p><p>Two sets of glass or crystal phials</p><p>One set of brass scales</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Set Books</span>
</p><p>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk</p><p>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot</p><p>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling</p><p>A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch</p><p>A Beginners Guide to Potions by Orrick Vane</p><p>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Funghi by Phyllida Spore</p><p>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger</p><p>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander</p><p>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</p><p>Knowing and Besting Your Opponent by Rick Mortimer</p><p>Offensive Magic by Mikhail Ahlstrom</p><p>A Beginners Guide to Combat by Luka Hayes</p><p> </p><p>Students may bring a familiar and/or an owl. A broomstick is recommended but not required.</p><p> </p><p>The book list was similar to Hogwarts, but with numerous additions. And whilst Lexa would have loved to rush straight to the bookshelf, Remus took a more practical approach.</p><p>“A trunk first sweetheart, y’know to put the books in,” he’d teased.</p><p>But the idea had merit, and so off for a trunk they went. In the end, they selected a large, black trunk that both the Potter and Black crests emblazoned upon. It had a library compartment, that automatically stored books, and was capable of providing an inventoried list. Lexa’s favourite part was that all she had to was reach in and request the book she wanted, and that was the one you’d pull out. Every Ravenclaws dream.</p><p>There were a storage compartment and a secure potions section. And it was a big enough trunk for a first-year, she certainly didn’t need the apartment section that had been offered for a steep price. Lexa was happy with her portable library.</p><p>The trunk had basic defences and a feather-light charm on it. Sirius and Remus had both promised to add protective jinxes and wards respectively before she left for Durmstrang. And no doubt when they got back to the manor Arcturus would also want to add his own.</p><p>“Now I know I said we’d probably in there a while, but I think we ought to go to Gringotts next,” said Remus.</p><p>Lexa nodded albeit reluctantly, a visit to the bank was no doubt going to be boring. But how wrong could she possibly have been?</p><p> </p><p>“The heir of Gryffindor?” exclaimed Sirius. And only then did he seem to cotton onto the rest of what the goblin had said, “SLYTHERIN!?” he exclaimed, a tone of disgust in his voice that he couldn’t quite hide. He winced at the glare he received off both his daughter, his mate and the goblin.</p><p>“The Potter line has long descended from Gryffindor, however, the ring has yet to accept a Potter child.” Explained the goblin.</p><p>“And Slytherin?” enquired Remus in a much politer tone than Sirius had used.</p><p>“By right of magic and conquest,” explained the goblin.</p><p>And they all knew exactly how that had come about.</p><p>“Arguably also by blood, as the Blacks are distant descendants of Slytherin, Heir Black,” the goblin said with a smirk on his face at Sirius’s obvious discomfort.</p><p>“So you are telling me that my daughter is Lady Alexandra Aurora Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin?” questioned Sirius his mouth dropping slightly at all the titles.</p><p>“Yes,” said the goblin “And then of course whatever family she marries into.”</p><p>Sirius’s eyes widened at the mere mention of marriage. <em>Boys. God. He was sending her to a school full of boys. What on earth had he agreed to. Was it too late to change his mind? Of course, it was.</em></p><p>“Not that, that will be happening any time soon,” Remus added seeing his mates distress.</p><p>“Of course not,” said Sirius quickly, sending his daughter some side-eye to ensure his warning got across well. Lexa just rolled her eyes. God, sometimes she acts like a teenager. And she’s not even a teenager yet. ‘BUT BOYS’ he whined to himself.</p><p>“I’d offer a magical abilities test, but I believe your daughter is attending Durmstrang?” questioned the goblin.</p><p>“Yes, why?” asked Sirius confusion flittering across his face.</p><p>“Durmstrang tests all students for magical abilities, their skills are built into their curriculum.” Explained the goblin, Durmstrang used the tests to test all students at the beginning of their second year. They believed it to help students identify the best elective classes for them if they had a particular gift set.</p><p>Sirius and Remus were surprised the goblin even knew that, they certainly didn’t. But it was another bonus point for Durmstrang, Hogwarts certainly didn’t do that.</p><p>“Well we already know I’m a Metamorpmagus,” said Lexa with a slight shrug, she loved that ability.</p><p>“And a parselmouth,” added Remus.</p><p>“Two very powerful gifts,” commented the goblin.</p><p>“Well here are your heir rings, unless you wish to claim the last of rights act?” asked the goblin.</p><p>“We do, actually,” said Sirius.</p><p>It had been a long discussion at home, but at Arcturus’s insisting and Remus’s agreement. Sirius had finally cowed. Being Lady of House Potter would be an extra standing at Durmstrang, more respect than just being the heir of Potter and a descendant of house Black.</p><p>“For all three houses?” asked the goblin.</p><p>Shit, they hadn’t thought of that.</p><p>“Yes.” Said Lexa before Sirius could even think of a response.</p><p>“But…” started Sirius.</p><p>“Why not?” asked Lexa. “I don’t have to tell anyone; I don’t even have to claim the seats.”</p><p>“She makes a good point Siri, better to have it in case she ever needs it,” said Remus.</p><p>“Oh bloody hell – what’s grandfather going to say about this,” said Sirius shaking his head. He wasn’t sure whether Arcturus would even believe them at first.</p><p>“You do have to be accepted by both rings first,” said the goblin.</p><p>Whilst the wizarding world was backwards in many ways, Lexa would be able to wear the Head of House rings until she married. At which point depending on the type of contract under which she married. If she married equally she would be allowed to continue to wear the family ring, even though her husband would attain the title of Lord. Or if she didn’t then the rings would be forfeited until a male heir became of age.</p><p>It was only due to her being the last of her line that she’d be able to wear the rings anyway. Otherwise, she would simply be considered Lord Apparent and Head of House. Which was the situation that Madam Amelia Bones found herself in. She wasn’t the last of her line, as she had a niece Susan, who was the heiress. And as such Madam Bones would be Lord Apparent until the day her niece married; in which case her husband would then be Lord Bones.</p><p>This entirely sexist situation meant that it was very important that Lexa chose her husband well. And not in the likes of Lord Malfoy or Lord Nott who would kill to attain her titles.</p><p>To the surprise of the goblin, Lexa was accepted by all three rings, which merged and became one. Tapping it with a wand would make it disappear. Sirius did so for her, as they had yet to visit Ollivander’s.</p><p>They visited the Potter Family Vault, where Lexa collected a few of her parent's journals and some money before heading back up to the surface to complete the rest of her list.</p><p>Finding a wand took a while but Lexa left the shop bonded to her new 11-inch, holly and phoenix feather wand. It was here that the small group separated, Sirius to complete a quick errand whilst Remus would take Lexa to get her books. They were both pretty sure Sirius had just come up with an excuse to avoid visiting the bookstore.</p><p>As they leave the bookstore Sirius bounds up to them with a beautiful white owl in a cage. “Sirius?” questions Lexa.</p><p>“I saw her and I just couldn’t not.” He said as a way of an explanation.</p><p>“She’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I expect lots of letters,” said Sirius and at Remus’s pointed look he amended his statement “We expect lots of letters.” Or at least that’s what he thought his mate was getting at.</p><p>“You told her she could choose,” said Remus a scolding tone in his voice.</p><p>“I know, but I’m going to let you choose something better instead!” said Sirius excitingly.</p><p>“Better than an owl?” asked Lexa curiously.</p><p>“Come!”</p><p>To their surprise, Sirius led them back into the pet shop. The shop assistant waved them on through to the back. Lexa couldn’t hold back the squeal at the sight before her, in a cordoned off pen were two litters of adorable baby crups. Cruppies!</p><p>“Consider it your leaving present, seen as the broom was for your birthday,” said Sirius, “But only one.”</p><p>“You can climb over,” suggested the shop assistant.</p><p>Lexa was worried about how on earth she’d pick just one, but as soon as she was over the fence and they climbed all over her. Lexa knew exactly which one was hers. There were in total six crups, and Lexa learnt from the shop assistant that Crups almost exclusively breed in litters of 3, and are never all the same gender.</p><p>Lexa’s Crup in the end was decided when she was lucky enough to form a familiar bond with the small black but blue-eyed male at the back of the litter.</p><p>The shop assistant helped them bring him out, and get the necessary equipment to look after him. As they were paying, they bought a collar.</p><p>“Do you have a name for him? I’ll engrave it on the collar.” Asked the shop assistant.</p><p>Lexa looked between her parents who looked pointedly at her, then to her familiar and thought about her choice of the name.</p><p>“Prongs – if you guys don’t mind?” asked Lexa looking back to her parents.</p><p>“I love it, kid,” said Sirius with a weak smile on his face, Remus nodded along with him. And maybe this was the way that James would get to explore Durmstrang with his daughter – and protect her of course.</p><p> </p><p>“The heir of Godric Gryffindor?” exclaimed Arcturus from where he sat in his office chair, the older gentlemen looked gobsmacked at the revelation.</p><p>“Oh it gets better,” said Lexa with a smirk.</p><p>“You mean worse,” teases Sirius.</p><p>“Out with it! How can it possibly get any bigger than this?” asked Arcturus avoiding using either of the terms better or worse until he knew exactly what they were on about.</p><p>“I’m the heir of Salazar Slytherin, by magic and by conquest!” exclaimed Lexa with a twice as big smirk.</p><p>“What.” Deadpanned Arcturus his expression breaking through his very strong occlumency shields. “Well isn’t this great news!”</p><p> </p><p>September rolled around far faster than Sirius would have liked. Hell, even Arcturus seemed to mope about the idea about Lexa leaving. But the young girl, whilst nervous was extremely excited.</p><p>Today was the day. Today was the day she’d be moving into the impenetrable fortress that was Durmstrang.</p><p>She was stood in the antechamber of Blackmore Manor. To her back on a small table was the gold neck chain that would transport her to Durmstrang. It had been delivered just the day before. In front of her was her family. The three most important men in her life. Sirius Black – her blood adopted second father and his husband Remus Lupin. And well, Sirius looked like he wanted to lock her in her bedroom till she was thirty. And Remus, well even the much calmer and level headed male couldn’t hide his worry.</p><p>Durmstrang after all wasn’t something, they’d had any experience with. This wasn’t Hogwarts where they could walk her through every step of the way. Ruin the tradition of the sorting hat just so she wouldn’t have to worry about fighting any Trolls. Durmstrang… well they couldn’t tell her she wouldn’t have to fight any trolls. Because God knows exactly what was going to happen when she got there.</p><p>And on that note… why was she going to Durmstrang.</p><p>“It’s not too late you know,” Sirius said.</p><p>Fear laced the Gryffindors voice, after all his daughter was both his greatest strength, and his biggest weakness. From her puppy eyes when she’d wanted a broom, too this. Despite his best attempts to sway the girl, Arcturus had her wrapped around his finger, much like she had him. And Arcturus believed that Durmstrang was a far better school than Hogwarts could ever hope to be – especially with that blithering idiot as headmaster. His words, not mine. And even Sirius had to admit after the arguments had been laid out before him, Durmstrang was the better option – the better school.</p><p>“Papa. I want this.” She said.</p><p>Her smile never wavered and despite the fear in her eyes, she stood headstrong. And Sirius didn’t doubt for a second that his girl would have been adorned in red colours at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Ever the Gryffindor,” Sirius said.</p><p>The smirk that laced his face had her laugh.</p><p>“Hah!” said Remus. “I’d take you on that one Siri, she’d a Ravenclaw. Hands down.”</p><p>“I agree!” chimed in Arcturus, he too could have easily been a Ravenclaw.</p><p>Sirius laughed and pulled a face at his lover. But even he couldn’t deny that his daughter had her mother’s smarts.</p><p>“I’ll have you both know that I’d be neither.” She said.</p><p>The three men turned their attention from one another to stare at the young girl in disbelief.</p><p>“Not a Slytherin!” said Sirius, his exclamation was accompanied by a dramatic sigh his hand went to his chest as he staggered back, struggling to contain his laughter.</p><p>“Not that you wouldn’t be a good one!” commented Arcturus.</p><p>“Maybe I’d be a Hufflepuff, I can be kind.” She said.</p><p>Though the smirk on her face gave herself away. As she laughed at her papa’s antics, humour always had been his favourite way of diffusing a situation.</p><p>“Well.” Said Arcturus. “Alexandra Potter-Black. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the ambition of a Slytherin, the intelligence of a claw, and the loyalty of a puff.”</p><p>Pride could be seen in both her parent's faces at the older gentlemen’s words.</p><p>“And we.” Said Remus.</p><p>He looked to his husband, and Sirius stepped closer to the man, an arm sliding around his waist as he looked at him lovingly.</p><p>“Are so. Proud of you.”</p><p>The girl looked like she could cry.</p><p>“As am I.,” said Arcturus in agreement as he stepped to stand next to his grandson.</p><p>“And James and Lily would be too.” Said, Sirius. Remus and Arcturus nodded in agreement.</p><p>The girl looked to her papa a small, yet somewhat uncertain smile on her face. Doubt coloured her mind, she couldn’t remember them of course, but she’d been told all the stories and she loved them. And she missed them. So much.</p><p>“Really?” she asked.</p><p>The three men nodded as Sirius stepped forward and dropped to his knee in front of her. Despite being tall for her age, presumably Sirius’s genes stepping in there, the man still towered over her.</p><p>“Really,” he said.</p><p>His voice was full of such confidence she couldn’t help but believe him. He pulled her in for a hug and she sighed, whether that be of relief, or just genuine happiness she wasn’t quite sure.</p><p>The small family said their final goodbyes as Lexa reached for the gold chain. Her trunk was shrunk in her pocket, and she now held an excited Prongs in her arms. He had turned out to be her best leaving gift – it felt like she was taking a small piece of home with her. Lexa and Prongs had bonded almost immediately.</p><p>And his name, despite being both a way to honour her late father and because of the crups pronged tail, had turned out to be quite fitting. The young crup was just as mischievous as James Potter had ever been.</p><p>Whilst she was nervous about being possibly the only girl in the school having been forewarned that very few women ever attended Durmstrang, the program considered too masculine and too harsh. The last known female student of Durmstrang was Athena Novak and she’d dropped out at the start of her Fourth year. And that was almost a decade ago.</p><p>Lexa began walking the moment the portkey activated. A small trick Arcturus had taught her to land on her feet. He’d been insistent that Alexandra was a lady and as such, she should be able to behave as one where and when necessary. Sirius had in the end bought into, the old man informing him it would make people all the less suspicious of her when it came to pranks. And the Gryffindor had fallen for the mastermind Slytherins words. Even if it was technically true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading I'll definitely try and get a second chapter out this week, but we'll have to see. Please review any feedback, ideas are most welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home Away From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa arrives at Durmstrang!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I met my target of updating twice this week so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Four]</strong>
</p><p>She landed thankfully upright in what she assumed to be Durmstrang’s antechamber. In front of her was an elderly man in long black robes, with bright red fastenings. His overcoat clung to his lithe body as he stood regally to the side of the room. “Through the door to your left, leave your luggage.”</p><p>His accent contained a hint of Russian, but he spoke Bulgarian with practised ease. Whilst Durmstrang was unplottable and its exact location unknown, the student body was required to speak Bulgarian as its classes were taught in it.</p><p>She pulled her trunk out of her pocket and placed it on the floor. She watched as it expanded to full size. Lexa albeit reluctantly left them sitting there as she followed the man’s instructions and stepped into a corridor where she was further lead to a second room.</p><p>The room was full of students, all sat on rows of benches whilst a group of men presumably their professors stood on a raised platform in front of them. Several older students were lined against the walls.</p><p>Upon her entry silence engulfed the room, and Lexa couldn’t help but cringe. She’d never been the biggest fan of attention. Despite for once, the attention not because of her status as the girl who lived and the conqueror of Voldemort, it wasn’t any better. It may even be slightly worse. After all, being judged solely on her gender, something that even she couldn’t truly control.</p><p>She held her head high. Like a true Gryffindor, she could almost hear her Papa say as she approached one of the empty benches. Prongs was now trailing behind her. The room had numerous familiars in it, but as far as she could tell Prongs was the only crup.</p><p>She sat and waited in silence, Prongs curled at her feet growling quietly to himself, he wasn’t a fan of new places, but then again neither was she. Not half an hour later of sitting in silence, as she carefully took in her new surroundings, it seemed that the last of the new arrivals had well… arrived.</p><p> A tall man, with exceptionally broad shoulders, took the centre of the stage and cleared his throat. Just once. And slowly silence filled the room, the man didn’t seem too pleased at how long it took but he almost looked somewhat resigned. Like he expected it. Which after seven years of being the headmaster, he probably did. And Lexa had a feeling that the longer they spent here the quicker their response would be.</p><p>“Welcome,” he said. “to Durmstrang.”</p><p>He let that sink in. Almost as if he’d unveiled some magical secret, told them the world was going to end, or something else equally as drastic. What did the man want? Applause? She could almost hear Sirius calling her a cocky little shit, and she barely hid her smirk. Was it wrong that she already missed him? Already missed home.</p><p>“The next seven years will be brutal. And I’m not in the business of sugar-coating it for you. We are one of the best schools in the world. And to undertake your education here is not to be done so lightly. We will weed out the weak, mentor the strong, help those of equal minds flourish among us. We produce only the best in the wizarding world, and we will not accept anything less.”</p><p>The silence was his only response; people didn’t dare to breathe. Many questioned what they had got themselves into, others stared in awe. Admiration. Jealously. After all, Blake Dobrev was one of the most powerful men in Europe.</p><p>“Some of you will be warriors, others intellects. Some of you are great team players, others were born to lead. We will train Aurors, Unspeakables, Wand crafters, Healers, Politicians. There is nothing one cannot accomplish without hard work, dedication, blood, sweat and bone. And together both you and Durmstrang will flourish.”</p><p>The man’s speech was long, but one could not question its impressiveness. He spoke of many rules, many facts, many hard truths. But Lexa struggled to focus, Prongs was on high alert as he sensed his mistress’s stress. Lexa zoned back in when she heard the man mention duelling.</p><p>After this Dobrev introduced them to the Jarls. The two students in their final year responsible for the fresh intake. They split them into two groups.</p><p>“Tonight, Jarl Grigoriev and Jarl Edmundson will take you to your new dormitories. They will take the introduction from here.”</p><p>The two Jarls took centre stage and they looked at the group with what could only be described as mild distaste. Jarl Edmundson was broad, tall, a little on the skinny side. His dark unruly hair fell in waves to his shoulders. Yet despite this, he looked smart, somehow. The other Jarl looked harsh, his head was scalped and his build was big. He reminded her of the man in the comic book Remus was obsessed with… what was his name – the hulk?</p><p>At first, Lexa thought they’d have a speech, but it turns out they didn’t. Jarl Grigoriev simply instructed that those in his group were to follow him. He began listing last names, alphabetically, the man smirked when he finished. And with that he began to walk out the hall, boys scrambling to follow him.</p><p>Jarl Edmundson read from his list, though Lexa questioned the point to it. Everyone remaining had to be in this group – right? She began to panic slightly, worried that her name wouldn’t be on the list, but fortunately, she was pretty early on in the list.</p><p>“Potter-Black.”</p><p>She let out a quiet sigh of relief. And once the list had been complete she along with the others followed the older student.</p><p>“Feliks Grigoriev.” A voice said.</p><p>Lexa turned to face the direction the voice had come from. A tall boy had rushed to catch up to her – and going off the pointed looks of the others, the only one brave enough to approach the girl.</p><p>“Alexandra Potter-Black.”</p><p>“Pleasure.” He said.</p><p>The smile on his face was cute, he had a scar on his lower jowls that she couldn’t help but notice as he flashed her his white pearls.</p><p>“Grigoriev?” she said.</p><p>The boy's smile faded slightly, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was related to the other Jarl.</p><p>“He’s my older brother.” He said. “Unfortunately.”</p><p>Lexa couldn’t help but laugh, being an only child herself she couldn’t imagine what a sibling relationship would be like, but she’d always imagined being close if she’d have been lucky enough to have any.</p><p>“He’s annoying and perfect.” He said.</p><p>Lexa nodded, she supposed being compared to an older sibling would be awful, almost like being cast in somebody else’s shadow.</p><p>“That must be a pain.” She said.</p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, this is Luka.” Feliks said.</p><p>He pointed to the much shorter blonde boy who stepped forward to keep pace with them.</p><p>“I’m so glad to finally be here.” Said, Luka.</p><p>“It is exciting,” Lexa said.</p><p>She followed their conversation as they flittered about between light topics. Quidditch mainly – boys. But here interest piqued when another boy called them a legacy.</p><p>“What’s a legacy?”</p><p>“Oh, my entire family attended Durmstrang, a lot of us are legacies.” Said, Luka.</p><p>Lexa nodded, she supposed that made sense.</p><p>“Fresh blood like you will be an easy target.” Said another boy.</p><p>He had a smug smirk on his face, his overall stance, hell even his walk was arrogant. And Lexa wanted nothing more than to trounce this guy, but she was worried enough about her first week as it is without painting an even larger target on her fresh-blooded back.</p><p>She was glad that first years were exempt from honour duels. A duel of honour was the only way to settle an argument in Durmstrang, or so her new friend told her, outside of the duelling arena and combat training there was a very strict no violence policy. After all, Durmstrang trained warriors, not barbarians.</p><p>As for duelling in the future well her lithe body and agile feet would be a great advantage. After all, Remus always said the best way to avoid a curse is to dodge it, don’t shield unless you have no choice. Papa sometimes disagreed, but Lexa had found that dodging was a skill that came naturally.</p><p>Inside the North Tower which the group had been assigned to was a smaller version of the dining hall. Similar décor with beautifully designed pieces of armour lining the walls. Overall, it had a homey feel to it, if not a little too… Viking for Lexa’s tastes. A man cave came to mind. And she couldn’t help but think that Papa would have loved this. Prongs and several other familiars roamed around the room and Lexa couldn’t help but try to picture this as her home for the next seven years.</p><p>Off the homeroom, there was a long corridor with rooms off to the side. 14 rooms. Everyone was doubled up except Lexa and one other. Luke and Feliks quickly chose to go together and picked the room opposite Lexa’s. Viktor had the room to himself to the left of hers, she was pleased she was so close to her new friends. Josef had partnered up with a boy she didn’t know the name of, their room was opposite Krum’s.</p><p>Their trunks once again magically appeared in the correct room. A cute little crate bed was at the foot of Lexa’s bed. Her beautiful stand for Hedwig was also by the window.</p><p>“You can change your rooms however you wish.” Had been what Edmundson had said.</p><p>So long as you and your partner agreed then it was entirely up to you. And Lexa had every intention of making her room remind her of as much as home as possible. The evening was spent unpacking, and altering some things in her room. Edmundson was kind enough to shrink the second bed for her so she could easily put it into the spare furniture storage at the end of the corridor.</p><p>She decided that despite the older students initial gruff appearance he was kind and helpful. And experienced. She couldn’t help but ask him lots of questions, enough questions that he eventually groaned and told her that she’d asked enough for today.</p><p>She was pleased that each room had an en-suite bathroom, having been told enough horror stories of having to share at Hogwarts by Remus. Apparently, both her fathers like to spend a long time in the bathroom… doing god knows what. Lexa didn’t want to picture it.</p><p>The group after unpacking a little returned to the homeroom as instructed. The Jarl had more to tell them.</p><p>“Alright listen up!” shouted the Jarl.</p><p>Edmundson informed them that for the first year there were no electives, and no customisation of the schedule either. Classes were as follows: Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defensive Magic, Offensive Magic, History of Magic, Flying and Combat. Flying was only mandatory until you had proven your capabilities on a broom. Combat was mandatory until the start of the fourth year and included numerous styles of hand-to-hand combat and general fitness.</p><p>Lexa was surprised that something so – muggle – would be included in their curriculum. Not that she was about to complain, she was looking forward to such a class even if she was at a big disadvantage.</p><p>Edmundson answered many other questions before he left them to mingle, informing them he would return when it was time to lead them to their evening meal. One boy dared to ask Lexa why she had chosen to come, over the alternative, Avania School for Witches which was where most of their sisters and mothers had attended. She’d told them that the curriculum here was more to her liking, and after all, somebody had to be the first female to successfully graduate Durmstrang.</p><p>They’d laughed and jeered, but she got along well with most of them. The arrogant boy from earlier was still getting on her nerves but his dislike for her was greatly outnumbered by the rest of the group who were quite content with her presence.</p><p>Feliks had quickly proven to be quite protective, and she found herself endeared to the slightly older boy. He had a protective brother feel to him, not that she’d know what one of them was. But she reminded him of Sirius in his rush to defend him. They even had the same sense of humour and black wavy hair.</p><p>By the time Edmundson returned the large group had splintered off into smaller groups and Lexa found herself becoming friends with Feliks, Luka, an obscenely tall boy named Viktor Krum and another much, much shorter boy Josef who’d come from Germany. So, all in all, the group had one Brit, two Bulgarians, one Russian and a German – quite the mix.</p><p>“If you’ll follow me, I will lead you to the dining hall.” Instructed Edmundson. Upon arriving at the dining hall, he led them towards double doors marked with the impressive Durmstrang crest.</p><p>The doors opened into a massive room, impressive wooden beams ran up the walls leading to the vaulted ceiling, which was supported by three rows of columns spread across the outer walls. There were in total eight tables lined throughout the hall. The ones further from the entrance were slightly smaller until the one furthest away, clearly the staff table was the smallest. The centre chair of the head table was an impressive oak wood build, silver inlays formed the Durmstrang crest, with runes littering the arms.</p><p>Lexa couldn’t help but compare it to her parent’s memories of Albus Dumbledores gaudy golden chair – what a monstrosity compared to this beautiful design. Even if she was a little bias – you know being a Durmstrang student and all. And not exactly Albus Dumbledores biggest fan.</p><p>Banners hung from the ceiling, roman numerals on the crest hung on a banner over each table – indicating which year group sat where. Not that they needed the guide as every other year group was already seated – leaving only one table empty. Edmundson’s group was first so the group sat and talked quietly among themselves as Grigoriev led his group into the hall.</p><p>Lexa enjoyed watching the amazement on her peer's faces as they took in the hall for the first time – wondering if she had looked just the same. She couldn’t help but notice that the chatter had increased amongst them and people were murmuring to one another and looking in her direction.</p><p>God, she couldn’t wait for them to get over the fact that she was here. She’d been told there might be a little fuss, but eventually, it would die down and as far as she was concerned – the sooner the better.</p><p>Dinner was a quiet affair, Lexa enjoyed further getting to know her new friends, and she was surprised she didn’t feel at all like the odd one out. They even complimented her on her seamless Bulgarian accent. She quietly admitted she’d practised a lot because she’d been shocked to start with. They laughed in good taste.</p><p>After dinner the first years were led on a quick tour of the castle in their groups and Lexa was amazed at the library quickly informing her friends that she was moving in much to both their amusement and horror. Her inner bookworm squealed in delight. And okay yes, maybe Remus was right. She’d have gone to Ravenclaw just for the in-house library. Though she wouldn’t tell her Gryffindor loving Papa that any time soon.</p><p>Upon returning to their dormitories a tall man was stood at the foot of the stable closest to Lexa’s room. The group fell silent upon noticing him. The group stood staring at him awkwardly as the man continued to menacingly glare at them.</p><p>It was after a few minutes of tense silence that the man began to speak.</p><p>“My name is Professor Garen Stanislav and I teach Potions. I am one of the two assigned mentors for the first years. I will be your mentor for the next seven years. So, buck your ideas up and behave because you don’t want me as your enemy. After all, seven years is a long time. That is if you even make it past the first year.”</p><p>As he said this, his voice slowed down the warning clear in his tone, his gaze felt like it burned into every one of their souls.</p><p>The group of student’s eyes widened at the warning that they might not be here next year if they don’t do well. They could only imagine the embarrassment at returning home to their families to have to tell them they weren’t going to be able to go back.</p><p>“Jarls are seventh-year students, responsible for the behaviour of the first-year intake. There are seven Thanes who along with the Jarls make up the council. They are positions appointed by the headmaster. Thanes are the top student of each year. One cannot be a Jarl and a Thane. The council is responsibly primarily for forming sports teams, including quidditch, duelling and capture the flag. They do so along with the support of Professor Ivanić.”</p><p>Stanislav continued to explain rules as he used his wand to hand out the complete rule book to each student. “My duties as your mentor is to guide you, in what will hopefully be all seven years you will spend here. Any problems I will be there to support you. I can be your best friend or your worst enemy, that’s your call to make. My office is in the East Wing, but on the weekend and in emergencies you may find me in my quarters in Longhouse One.”</p><p>Lexa tilted her head in confusion. She’d noticed the three longhouses; one she knew to be the visitor’s longhouse. Did all the professors live outside the castle? She couldn’t help but wonder why – the castle certainly seemed big enough.</p><p>“On another note, I am to inform you that any conflicts you may have with another student whether that be someone in your year or another are to be dealt with in one way and one way only. A formal challenge, or an honour duel if you’d like. They can be inducted by yourself or your challenger simply by informing a member of staff. Challenges are completed every Sunday morning in the great hall, everyone is welcome to watch. Fights, duels or any other form of conflict outside of these challenges are a breach of school rules and as such will be dealt with… severely. In your first year, you are exempt from being issued a challenge. You may off course spectate, but unless in dire circumstances, a duel including first years will not take place.”</p><p>Lexa’s eyes widened. She hoped to God she could avoid any challenges. She wasn’t keen on making a public spectacle of herself any time soon. And fortunately, her classmates seemed to agree – or at least for now, they agreed. Dire circumstances – well they sounded rare at least.</p><p>Lexa couldn’t avoid the groan that left her mouth at the mention of the o500 start in the morning.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Potter, by the end of the seven years here, 0500 will be a lie-in,” Edmundson said.</p><p>Lexa couldn’t help but groan again – that was not good news. Not good news at all. With the news of their early start, the group didn’t stay up for long. They quickly showered and went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review they truly do make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The start of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of first year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I guess these updates are a little sporadic, but at least you've had three in one week! I'm on a bit of a roll with writing and had a few days off work. So there won't be a schedule from now on, just aiming for a minimum of one chapter a week. Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Five]</strong>
</p><p>The following morning, Professor Stanislav was back. And he handed out a map to each student and their schedule. Lexa unfolded the paper and hoped that it would be relatively easy to memorise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Monday:</span>
</p><p>0600: Breakfast</p><p>0700: Mandatory Study (Library)</p><p>0900: Herbology</p><p>1100: Potions</p><p>1300: Lunch</p><p>1400: Defensive Magic</p><p>1600: Transfiguration</p><p>1800: Dinner</p><p>1900: History of Magic</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Tuesday:</span>
</p><p>0600: Breakfast</p><p>0700: Defensive Magic</p><p>0900: Charms</p><p>1100: Herbology</p><p>1300: Lunch</p><p>1400: Potions</p><p>1600: Mandatory Study (Library)</p><p>1800: Dinner</p><p>1900: History of Magic</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wednesday:</span>
</p><p>0600: Breakfast</p><p>0700: Defensive Magic</p><p>0900: Combat</p><p>1100: Mandatory Study (Library)</p><p>1300: Lunch</p><p>1400: Offensive Magic</p><p>1600: Charms</p><p>1800: Dinner</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Thursday:</span>
</p><p>0600: Breakfast</p><p>0700: Offensive Magic</p><p>0900: Combat</p><p>1100: Mandatory Study (Library)</p><p>1300: Lunch</p><p>1400: Transfiguration</p><p>1600: Potions</p><p>1800: Dinner</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Friday:</span>
</p><p>0600: Breakfast</p><p>0700: Transfiguration</p><p>0900: Flying</p><p>1100: Offensive Magic</p><p>1300: Lunch</p><p>1400: Charms</p><p>1600: Herbology</p><p>1800: Dinner</p><p>Lexa was pleased to note that weekends were completely free time. At least they were in your first year.</p><p>Lexa groaned. 0600 starts every morning for bloody breakfast. And Friday looked like hell on wheels. At least the other four days the mandatory study period should be some form of relaxation but Friday was class after class after class.</p><p>And Monday and Tuesday were so long, with the extra history of magic classes after dinner. God Remus was right this was going to be downright brutal compared to Hogwarts. At least astronomy wasn’t added till the third year. They’d have to be late at night – or Lexa supposed very early in the morning. And she couldn’t help but cringe at the thought.</p><p>Monday's schedule had been thrown out of the window with it being their first day and so her first-ever official magical lesson would be defensive magic. And she was excited, to say the least.</p><p>And so the group headed from their dormitories to start their first day.</p><p>Whilst defensive magic was a good class, and the professor knew what he was talking about, it certainly wasn’t Lexa’s favourite. Luka on the other hand seemed to think it was the best thing since sliced bread. By the time lunch rolled around they’d had their first three classes, Defence, Charms and Herbology. The latter two Lexa thoroughly enjoyed. Charms class was by far her favourite of the three and Professor Eisen was an excellent professor and she had enjoyed asking him five hundred questions, dragging out the lecture to the annoyance of her friends. They’d even been made to wait behind at the end whilst she questioned him so more. And well Professor Eisen, he’d found his new favourite pupil. And if Sirius had been there to comment well he’d have told her she took after her mother.</p><p>“I can’t believe you think charms is better than defence.” Luka had whined.</p><p>“I don’t mind defence; besides we’ve only had one lesson.”</p><p>“You got all the spells on the first try in defence though.” He replied, a bit of a whine in his tone.</p><p>“Just because I’m good at it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p><p>“True.” He said.</p><p>It was accompanied by a nod and a pensive expression on his face.</p><p>“Besides I have every intention of doing well in history, and I already know that subject is going to be a bore.”</p><p>The group of five all nodded at that. History was going to be their worst class. Remus loved history, but to his avail, he hadn’t been able to pass that love on to his step-daughter. Lexa despised it. Papa had tried to cheer her up by saying that it at least wouldn’t be taught by a ghost. But she’d thought that’d be better, at least then she’d be able to nap. Remus had been mortified at such a suggestion to the amusement of the others.</p><p>Potions had gone well. Professor Richmond was an American scholar who’d been teaching at the school for only a few months. He was rather the odd one out among the professors. His code of dress was much more relaxed than the others, and his short-cropped blonde hair was by far the messiest. But no one could deny that he knew his subject. His discoveries and inventions rivalled that of Europe’s best, and he put his soul into teaching.</p><p>By the end of their first lesson, Lexa was in love. Well and truly so with the tall, handsome dashing blonde that was her professor. And well Charms was all but a blind in her mind’s eye.</p><p>“Potions is my new favourite!” she said.</p><p>Her exclamation as they walked out of the class was met with groans by her friends.</p><p>“I swear Potter you love just about everything.” Viktor had replied.</p><p>The others nodded as Josef swung an arm around Lexa’s shoulder.</p><p>“At this rate. History will be your new favourite.”</p><p>Lexa’s mortified expression had the boys cackling in laughter.</p><p>“It bloody well will not.”</p><p>She could almost hear Remus’s whines of <em>‘Language young lady!’</em> whilst Sirius sent her eager thumbs up. But the boys just laughed as they followed the rather detailed map in the direction of the library, or in which they hoped was the direction of the library.</p><p>The library was beautiful. Lexa stopped dead the moment she stepped into it. It was found at the back of the castle. And spanned for three floors. Beautiful wooden staircases took you up each floor. And impressively designed tables and chairs littered the centre of the ground floor. Students lingered around everywhere.</p><p>The group checked in with the librarian as they’d been told they had to – for the register after all this class was mandatory.</p><p>“I’m going to get started on the potions work.”</p><p>The boys laughed as Lexa went off with the library map in her hands to the potions section. The group collected their necessary books and then met back downstairs claiming one of the tables. Overall, the session went productively and the group decided that maybe just maybe mandatory study sessions could be beneficial. Lexa would have to ask Papa if they had them at Hogwarts, she hadn’t heard either of her parents mention them before.</p><p>After Dinner, they had their first History of magic class, and well Lexa was right - it was a bore. Nothing much else to be said. Roman history was soon to be the bane of their existence. Who the hell cared how they built their roads, or how the bloody Egyptians forgot half the spells they used to hide their stupid houses. Lexa certainly didn’t anyway. As for Professor Rohan well… he might. Weirdo.</p><p>Wednesday morning once again started with defensive magic quickly followed by combat. And combat was not a lesson Lexa would be enjoying any time soon. By the end of the session, she was pretty sure she’d be bruised for the next decade, had broken her hip, torn a muscle in her back, and splintered all the bones in her right arm. Viktor was heavy, big and well heavy okay. And being slammed into the floor again and again even with a matt and a cushioning charm hurt. Okay, it hurt. But keeping fit was important, and she wouldn’t be giving up any time soon, even if the professor was a hard ass.</p><p>Lexa spent the entire session in the library moaning about her back. Feliks, eventually having heard enough threatened to lock her in the tower if she didn’t either shut up and put up with it or go to the medical bay to see the healer. And well, that wasn’t happening so shutting up it was.</p><p>Offensive magic was much more fun, as she spent half the time firing stinging hexes at Viktor’s behind. Let’s see him moan for the rest of the day she’d thought to herself cheerfully. Professor Ahlstrom was a very friendly professor he looked to be in his mid-forties but was a kid at heart. Another thing that reminded her of her Papa. She’d been taking notes when her attention was distracted by another students question.</p><p>“So, Sir, is it true that Grindelwald went to school here?”</p><p>The rest of the classes eyes widened, disbelieving that the subject had even brought up. Yet they all turned their attention to the professor most eager to hear an answer. Viktor looked angry at the man’s name even being mentioned and Lexa made a mental note to find out exactly why it was such a touchy subject for her friend. Subtly of course. The professor's eyes narrowed at the student who’d dared to ask the question. Lexa didn’t know too much about the reign of Gellert Grindelwald her only studies on Dark Lords had been with Voldemort, and that was a very touchy subject for her.</p><p>“Yes. He was. He was also expelled, during his final year.”</p><p>His voice was cold. It was clear he did not wish to discuss the subject but had answered anyway.</p><p>“So Durmstrang trains Dark Lords?”</p><p>Lexa couldn’t believe the audacity of the student to ask such a thing. The professor himself had snapped his quill in half in his hand. Ink splattering across his palm. Viktor next to him seemed to be barely breathing.</p><p>“You okay?” Lexa murmured.</p><p>Viktor nodded and she returned her attention to the professor catching in on the tail end of what seemed to be a rant.</p><p>“No more than Hogwarts trains Dark Lords I can assure you!”</p><p>The man had yelled and Lexa’s breath inhaled sharply.</p><p>“You know who was trained by Hogwarts though.”</p><p>The stupid student pointed out again, clearly oblivious to the rising temper in the classroom. Lexa didn’t want to discuss Voldemort. She hated it any time it was brought up. It wasn’t that she was scared of a dead man per se, she just didn’t like the memories that regurgitated with the conversation. Not many would if they could remember watching their parents die.</p><p>“He has a name. Fear of a name only increased fear in the things itself.” Said the professor.</p><p>“Volde… Voldemort was weak. If a baby could kill him.”</p><p>Lexa inhaled sharply once again, at the mention of herself. Half the class seemed to give her some side-eye, even the Professors eyes seemed to linger on her for a while.</p><p>“Voldemort tore apart half of magical Britain, killed hundreds of thousands of non-magical people, and his wrath extended far further than Gellert Grindelwald could ever imagine. You would do well to remember that the Dark Lord had many victims. Many of whom are in this room. The same could be said for those whose families suffered under the actions of Grindelwald.”</p><p>The Professor said he barely left a pause before continuing. “Learn to keep your mouth shut boy. Before someone shuts it for you.”</p><p>And that was all that was said on the matter. The professor left them in silence for a few moments before he continued his lecture on the proper use of engaging your opponent, and the benefits and drawbacks of riling your opponent up.</p><p>Charms class was much quieter, they went over the basic theory and then practised levitation charms for those who hadn’t already been taught such a charm at home.  And learning using your own wand was much easier, yet somehow more difficult than having practised before with a parents wand. Lexa’s own wand reacted to her magic much quicker than Papa’s. She had to focus or she put too much magic into the spell and her textbook would go flying into the ceiling. A problem shared by many of her classmates.</p><p>“So why a crup?” Luka had asked her as they got back to their dorms.</p><p>“Papa bought him for me, he’s my familiar,”</p><p>“An actual familiar bond?” he asked. They were rare in people so young, after all only a few of the first-year students had brought a pet that wasn’t an owl.</p><p>“Yeah, I got lucky I guess,” she replied.</p><p>“Prongs? Because of his pointy tail?” he asked her.</p><p>“After my father actually, his nickname at school used to be Prongs.”</p><p>“Oh that’s cool – guess he’s happy you named him after him then.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” replied Lexa.</p><p>“Oh, I thought you said you were close with your dad?” asked Luka somehow he’d missed the memo of Lord Potter’s death, or he just wasn’t thinking. Probably the latter.</p><p>“My dad’s dead.”</p><p>“But-” stumbled Luka unsure of what to make of the situation, especially now he was well and truly confused.</p><p>“I have three biological parents,” replied Lexa, gaging the boy's reaction as she began to explain. When they just looked thoughtful she prepared to continue – did they not know the story.</p><p>“You do?” asked Feliks. “I know Lord Potter and his wife were killed,” he added.</p><p>“Sirius Black, blood adopted me when I was a couple of days old.” Replied Lexa.</p><p>“Why?” he asked.</p><p>“We were at war, and Sirius didn’t have an heir. An extra blood relative would make custody arrangements easier if someone was to happen, and my father and Sirius,” started Lexa, “Papa,” she added “They were as close as brothers.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” agreed Luka with a slight shrug.</p><p>“Wait so your heiress black?” asked Viktor butting into the conversation.</p><p>Lexa and Luka jumped slightly having not noticed that the boy was their let alone listening.</p><p>“Not quite,” replied Lexa.</p><p>“Why is that?” asked Viktor.</p><p>“Oh don’t be stupid Viktor, we’ve studied this.” Said Feliks, the only one of the group he seemed to already know the entire story.</p><p>“My Papa is Heir Black, my great-grandfather Arcturus is the current Lord Black,” she explained.</p><p>“Ah yes, Lord Black is an excellent politician,” complimented Josef as he joined the conversation, flopping down on the sofa’s next to them.</p><p>“What do you know of politics Josef, your uncle is a brute,” said the arrogant boy from earlier having heard the tail end of the conversation.</p><p>“Oh shut up Raedler – your father is Austria’s Minister’s lackey.” Deadpanned Viktor in response as he came to his new friend's defence. The tall boy stood behind the sofa Lexa was seated on, his hands resting on the back of it.</p><p>Emanuel Raedler went red in the face before he stormed off towards his room like an immature little boy. The group of boys laughed, and Lexa’s smile widened, she enjoyed mixing with people her own age. Maybe Durmstrang wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. And I've got a poll question for you so let me know in the rules. Someone's going to die pretty soo...you guys get to choose. Sirius or Arcturus? Let me know. x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A first for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quidditch and the honour duels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my update schedule went out the window - but here's chapter six!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Six]</strong>
</p><p>Dinner was once again a tasty affair. Lexa and her group had claimed the far-right end of the table and were discussing quidditch. Viktor wanted to go professional and had been having performance level training since he was six. Lexa herself was rather talented on a broom. Papa had told her she’d inherited her skill from her father. James had been one of the best chasers Gryffindor had ever had, and his daughter had certainly inherited his throw. Even if she had wanted to be a seeker at first, the extra connection to her first father had swayed her. And she was now of the opinion Chaser was the best position on the pitch. Also meant she wasn’t after stealing Viktor’s position.</p><p>Transfiguration the following day turned out to be a class that Lexa also performed well at her and Feliks would be competing for the top of this class too. And competing for the bottom of the class in history. Professor Dimitra Azeroth was their only female professor, and she seemed overly delighted at the presence of Lexa in her class. The poor woman had probably had enough of all the raging testosterone of teenage boys.</p><p>“Welcome to Transfiguration. I am Professor Azeroth.”</p><p>The professor had long red hair, red not quite ginger. It was braided into a tight fishtail down that reached her lower back. She had hazel brown eyes, that carefully gauged the classes reaction. Informing them that Transfiguration would be by far one of the hardest disciplines they would study at Durmstrang. Enough skill and you could accomplish anything though.</p><p>Her induction speech was accompanied by numerous feats of magic. From the transformation of one of the desks into a beautiful orange tulip plant to the woman’s Animagus transformation as stood before them as a brilliant white horse. When the woman resumed her seat, she had a class staring at her in awe. Desperation to be able to complete such feats themselves and an eagerness to learn. Mission accomplished the professor might even say.</p><p>Though Lexa couldn’t hope but wish for something slightly more magical than a horse, after all she’d never took to riding. Papa could ride horseback almost as well as he flew a broom. But Lexa’s distrust of the horse had always caused a rift between herself and her ride, and she’d been bucked off far too many times than she’d like to say. A horse rider she most certainly was not – a broom, however…</p><p>The lesson began, instructing them to open their books to chapter one. Today they would be discussing the theory behind the transformation of one material into another. And only when such theory could be fully understood would they ever be using their wand in her class.</p><p>The class had groaned at the news. After all, they came here to perform magic, not to read from books. Lexa had now had at least one of all her classes except for flying. Flying was only once a week, and she hoped that tomorrow she’d perform well enough, which let's be honest all of her friend group knew how to fly, or at least the basics. Feliks wouldn’t be doing any fast-paced manoeuvres any time soon, but he could fly.</p><p>And so, when Friday rolled around all five of their group had passed, they needn’t turn up to any more classes and had permission to play for or even form a team. Not that any of the lower years ever formed a team. Viktor and Lexa were both going to try out for Marius Blattner’s team. They’d spoken to him when they’d gone looking for Edmundson the day before, and he’d told them that if they passed flying, he’d let them try out. No promises but he’d agreed Viktor was good. And well he was willing to give Lexa a chance, even if she was a girl.</p><p>It was that evening that the group were introduced to all the extra-curricular opportunities that Durmstrang had to offer. From the quidditch league that they’d been told about in flying to swim classes, duelling, arts, politics (which would be an elective class later) language classes, dancing. As they got older, they’d be allowed to join clubs that taught occlumency, fencing (she could hear Papa cringe and call it a blood sport in her head) and several others.</p><p>Lexa opted to take dancing because the boys thought it would be a laugh, politics because she was a British noble, duelling because she’d need all the practice she could get and she’d be trying out for the quidditch team on Sunday. Remus and Papa had ensured she was already fluent in English, French, Bulgarian and German. She did not need to learn any more languages – at least not at the moment anyway.</p><p>When their fourth Sunday rolled around Lexa and Viktor rushed through their morning preparations. Their first quidditch match was at 9 o’clock and the honour duels would start at two. They were hoping they’d be able to make both of them.</p><p>The whole dining hall was abuzz, everyone was looking forward to the first match of the quidditch season and this afternoon was sure to hold some good duels. There were a lot of older years duelling today.</p><p>“You’ve got to eat some breakfast, Lexa.”</p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>“Just a bit of toast then.” Suggested Luka.</p><p>“I’m just not hungry okay?” asked Lexa unable to keep the bite out of her tone.</p><p>The other boy sat back quickly his eyebrows shooting up – someone was clearly in a bad mood.</p><p>Lexa felt terrible. In less than an hour, she’d be walking on to the pitch. Viktor on the other hand looked impatient in his excitement to fly in front of a crowd.</p><p>“Look Lex, eat something okay, you need your strength.” Said Viktor “We both do.” He added as he took a particularly large bite from his buttered toast.</p><p>By 9 o’clock seemingly the entire school was packed into the stands, the cold air whipped their hair around her face. Lexa had hers pulled back into a tight ponytail but even still her baby hairs whizzed about in front of her face.</p><p>The entire student body was wearing the same massive wintery overcoat and so picking out her friends in the crowd had proven to be nigh on impossible. But she knew they were there… somewhere.</p><p>Lexa’s team were the underdogs, especially as they had two first years on it. And whilst the team themselves didn’t expect to win they certainly wanted to put up a fight. Which they did.</p><p>Lexa managed to score eight goals with the quaffle. Securing them 80 points, and whilst Viktor didn’t catch the snitch, he put up an excellent chase.</p><p>The game wasn’t particularly dirty, but then again the winning team wasn’t known for underhanded tactics, they usually won due to skill. And Lexa’s team, well it was full of younger players. Younger, much smaller players. And as such dirty tactics would hardly work for them either.</p><p>They lost 170 – 280. But it was a good game, and Lexa walked off the pitch with a smile on her face. Not as big of a smile as if they’d won but she’d played well – her captain had said so. Especially for a first game. Viktor on the other hand, well he was sulking.</p><p>The match had only lasted just over 3 hours and so the group found themselves with some time to kill before lunch at 13:00 before the honour duels would begin at two.</p><p>“Welcome to the fourth formal challenges of the year,” Dobrev called to the students. The whole school appeared to be in the hall. The tables had disappeared and centred down the hall was a grand duelling platform.</p><p>“We have six duels today. The first being seventh year Aaron Dion challenging Nikolas Vanek for a supposed insult to his family.” Dobrev stepped aside to allow the duelling master to take his place. The two seventh year boys approached the platform snarling at each other.</p><p>“Bow,” the professor's voice bounced around the room. The two students still angrily glaring at one another bowed. “Begin!” the start command was issued and immediately the two launched into a serious barrage of spells. Their methods were vicious and ripped through each other’s shields like they didn’t exist. Bone breaking spells flew in all directions, piercing spells. An explosive spell shattered from Vanek’s shield causing the young man to falter, yet he followed it up with one of his own.</p><p>Vanek suffered a bone breaker curse yet despite the severe pain he must be in he ploughed on. The fight continued aggressively.</p><p>“What the hell did he say to insult him?” asked Lexa looking at her friends. She hadn’t heard anything but something had gone down.</p><p>“Their parents are in marriage contract talks. Vanek wishes to marry Dion’s older sister. But Dion is fighting his father against the contract. He believes his sister can do better. Vanek supposedly called him a festering bell-end and he’d take his sister by force if necessary.”</p><p>Lexa looked at Viktor in disbelief – she’d be pretty fuming herself. But she didn’t need to worry about such a situation. Sirius was well aware of exactly what would become of his favourite anatomy if he so much as mentioned marriage contracts in regards to her. He’d only ever mentioned it once, and the dog had begged for her forgiveness several weeks later after a barrage of pranks had been suffered.</p><p>And Arcturus, well to her surprise the older gentlemen had never mentioned it to her not. Not at all, they hadn’t so much as ever been brought up in conversation. And whilst Lexa found that very surprising, she wasn’t about to complain.</p><p> The fighting went on until Dion was a whimpering bloody mess on the floor. Vanek grasped both wands firmly in his hand as he kicked his whimpering opponent.</p><p>“Vanek.” Cautioned the duelling professor.</p><p>Dion whimpered as he rose to his feet his glare still on his bloody and bruised face.</p><p>“Bow,” was repeated. Both students managed just about to bow.</p><p>“Winner Nikolas Vanek!” announced Dobrev as he shook hands with the student. The crowd remained silent – it had been clear throughout the match exactly whose side the student body was on.</p><p>“It matters not,” said Dion. “For my sister will never marry you.”</p><p>With that Dion left the platform and trailed from the room, leaving the still seething winner feeling somewhat broken in his defeat. Dion had once been a close friend of his, and it had only been over talks of marriage that the two had fought.</p><p>Lexa having watched the fight from the sidelines was glad that first years were exempt. She couldn’t imagine being in such a fight in front of so many people just yet. It looked bloody intimidating to say the very least.</p><p>“I’d expected more dark arts.”</p><p>Luka looked to Lexa with a slight tilt of his head. “They used to be friends, brothers in all but blood.”</p><p>“Really?” asked Lexa with a tilt of her head, disbelief colouring her face.</p><p>“I’ve been to enough balls with them present, they’re supposedly inseparable – Vanek’s father wishes him to marry Alia Dion, a beautiful witch, but the boys fought over it. Dion wishes his sister the chance to marry for love.”</p><p>“Well if that’s what she wants…” deadpanned Lexa.</p><p>“And you Ms Potter – do you wish to marry for love?” asked Luka.</p><p>“Why Turgenev? Are you proposing?” teased Lexa with a grin on her face.</p><p>The group laughed at the colouring of Luka’s face as he blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“My parents know better than to force me into a contract – I told Papa that I’d take great enjoyment out of separating him from his favourite anatomy,” said Lexa with a shrug.</p><p>The group of boys around them listening to the conversation all winced in sympathy for Sirius Black. They did not doubt that the young girl had every intention of following through on such a threat if necessary.</p><p>The rest of the duels flew by, none of which were quite as good, or anywhere near as hostile as the first one. Everyone was fighting about something – after all, that was the point of the duels. So there was nothing friendly about any of them – but no one looked quite as serious as the first. Dion had looked ready to kill his supposed ex-best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and please review, they really do make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas flies by!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Seven]</strong>
</p><p>The lead up to Christmas was exciting, to say the least. Durmstrang went all out on its décor, and for once the slightly gloomy Viking atmosphere was overrun with the brightness and happiness of Yule.</p><p>Tonight was the North Tower Party. Lexa could only assume that all the tower blocks would have some sort of event. But the older years in her tower had arranged for fire whiskey and plates of food to be snuck into the tower.</p><p>The music which wasn’t exactly Lexa’s taste was broadcasted around the tower at full volume – silencing spells being used to avoid it being heard outside the tower. Genius. But also a little obvious – magic was great. And so was fire whiskey.</p><p>At first, Lexa thought it was disgusting – it certainly tasted disgusting anyway. But after a while, the buzz kicked in and between the group of five of them they worked their way through one of the bottles that they’d taken off the seventh year. Who’d given them strict warnings that they didn’t get caught – and if they did, it didn’t come from him.</p><p>But whoever thought giving alcohol to a bunch of eleven and twelve-year-olds – well they needed a common-sense check.</p><p>Lexa was happy to arrive home to Papa, Remus and Grandpa. They made a big fuss – which she wasn’t really surprised about but she was happy to be home. This Christmas they were to attend the Bones family Christmas ball. Which Lexa wasn’t particularly happy about.</p><p>She hated schmoozing her away around Lords and Ladies are their stuck-up heirs. But apparently, Madam Bones was a rather down to earth, fair-minded politician, and the head of the DMLE. So, someone, you wanted to be your friend. Sirius hadn’t taken her to a ball in years, preferring to keep his daughter out of the limelight.</p><p>The ball went smoothly, Lexa was introduced to a lot of people – too many people for her to count let alone remember them all. She was fortunate that about halfway through the time they were expected to spend there she managed to escape into the gardens.</p><p>Sneaking along the terrace it was here she bumped into another young person. Someone she also didn’t recognise. The boy was round-faced and shorter than she was.</p><p>“Sorry,” he stuttered. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Not your fault,” replied Lexa, “Should’ve looked where I was going.” She added.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and looked surprised – almost like he’d expected her to be mad at him.</p><p>“I’m Lexa,”</p><p>Neville swallowed and nodded. “I’m Neville,” he managed to choke out. The young girl beamed at him and Neville wondered if it was possible that his head just might combust if he blushed anymore fiercely.</p><p>“Longbottom?” queried Lexa, recognising the name.</p><p>“Yes,” Neville said as he looked down at the floor causing Lexa’s brows to furrow – why was he so damn shy.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Lexa said with a shake of her head and a grin. Neville smiled shyly back at her. The girl was nice enough right now, but she knew that’d change. It always did when people realised how pathetic Neville was. His stomach sank and he frowned back down at the floor, his hands twisting nervously.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Lexa with a tilt of her head.</p><p>The boy shrugged. He hoped she’d leave him alone, move on to some else sooner rather than later. He couldn’t bear how concerned and worried she looked – not when he didn’t feel worthy of it. But the girl didn’t disappear.</p><p>She led him by the arm to a garden bench. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She genuinely did look concerned.</p><p>“What you doing out here all alone?” asked Lexa, not even registering that he could ask the same of her.</p><p>“Well Gran doesn’t like it when I show her up, and I don’t have any friends,” he said quietly – his voice was barely above a murmur, Lexa had to strain to hear him.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be your friend then! I hate these balls too,” she said with an enthusiastic grin. “I take it you go to Hogwarts?”</p><p>If possible Neville seemed to shrink in even further on himself – he didn’t have friends, he wasn’t good at small talk, and he certainly wasn’t good at talking to girls.</p><p>“I go to Durmstrang,” continued Lexa watching as the boy's eyes widened in shock. “It’s not actually that scary, but it’s weird being the only girl.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” said Neville, but realising that his statement didn’t make sense, “I go to Hogwarts,” he added.</p><p>“What’s your favourite subject?” asked Lexa hoping to get the boy less nervous.</p><p>“Herbology.” He said.</p><p>Lexa was about to reply when a shrill voice interrupted them.</p><p>“Neville!”</p><p>The two children looked up to see a woman stood at the edge of the veranda, and she didn’t look pleased. Lexa watched as the young boy flinched.</p><p>“What are you doing out here boy – get in!”</p><p>Neville hurried after the woman, presumably a relative of his, leaving Lexa alone in the garden once more. Neville Longbottom seemed nice, and she was supposed to be getting to know her peers in Britain more.</p><p>When Sirius finally decided it was time to go home, he led Remus and Lexa out of the floo and back to the manor.</p><p>“Papa?” said Lexa as she stood at the entrance to his office.</p><p>“Come in sweetheart,” said Sirius as he sat behind his desk. “What’s up?” he asked.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d tell me about the Longbottom’s?” asked Lexa.</p><p>She watched as her Papa’s brow furrowed as he looked at her in surprise.</p><p>“The Longbottom’s?” Sirius asked, confusion evident in both his expression and his tone. Why was she interested in Frank’s family?</p><p>“Well I met Neville at the party, we were talking – or we were until some old lady told him off and made him leave,” replied Lexa with a shrug, she’d enjoyed talking to the boy. He wasn’t like any of the others Lexa had been introduced to.</p><p>She’d been introduced albeit reluctantly on her Papa’s part to his cousin's son, Draco. And whilst the young blonde, spoilt as he wasn’t particularly horrible. She didn’t like his father. Narcissa was a kind and doting woman, but she was well under the blonde Lords thumb. Trapped one might even say. </p><p>Susan had been nice enough, but her friends had seemed a little too bitchy and into gossip for Lexa’s liking. And she’d met the Weasleys, hadn’t exactly been a big fan of the family, they were a little too loud for Lexa’s liking. Though she couldn’t deny that the twins were hilarious.</p><p>“Augusta I assume,” replied Sirius.</p><p>“Who?” asked Lexa.</p><p>“Come on Lexa, Arcturus is going to be very annoyed with you if you’ve forgotten all the important people,” teased Sirius.</p><p>“Who?” repeated Lexa with a shrug.</p><p>“Augusta Longbottom is the Lord Reagent of the estate, and Neville’s grandmother,” replied Sirius with a shrug, he wasn’t a particularly big fan of Frank’s mother, but James had got along with her well enough.</p><p>“So Neville’s the heir?” asked Lexa, he didn’t seem to act like one. He was rather meek.</p><p>“Yes – what’s the sudden interest?” asked Sirius, it surely couldn’t just be curiosity?</p><p>“I’m going to write to him – he said he doesn’t have any friends,” said Lexa, “So I’m going to be his friend.”</p><p>Sirius smiled; it was moments like this that he couldn’t help but see Lily. It was something he could have imagined the redhead doing. But then again, what had he and James done with Peter. They’d been his only friends too. The rat. But he wasn’t about to tell that to his daughter.</p><p>“Your mother would be proud, and I’m sure Frank’s son will make a great friend,” replied Sirius.</p><p>“You know his dad?” asked Lexa tilting her head slightly.</p><p>“Frank and Alice were at school with us, they both became Aurors too, and fought in the war,” explained Sirius, avoiding mentioning that the two Aurors were currently incapacitated in St Mungos at the hands of his cousin. Bitch.</p><p>Lexa decided she’d leave it until after she’d returned to school to owl her new soon to be a friend. After all, it might be a little weird if she did it now.</p><p>The rest of Christmas flew by, and before she knew it she’d been back at school for nearly three weeks. She’d missed the gloomy castle and all her friends. Even if they were stinky, annoying boys.</p><p>It was how she found herself penning a letter to Neville, worrying if he’d respond or not.</p><p>Hello Neville,</p><p>It’s Lexa. Or I suppose Alexandra Potter-Black. But I go by Lexa. I said I’d write so here’s my first letter. I got back to Durmstrang two weeks ago and it's going great.</p><p>I like herbology too, but I think my favourite subject has to be charms! But transfiguration and duelling are great too! My last herbology lesson was about Devil’s snare – what have you been learning about?</p><p>My Papa said that Hogwarts has four houses, which house are you in? Is the Great Hall as big as everyone says it is? And do you really have a ghost as a teacher, I’m not sure I believed Uncle Moony when he said so?</p><p>Do you like Quidditch? I’m a chaser for one of my school teams, my friend Viktor is the seeker!  Quidditch is amazing, but I’m not as big as a fan as Viktor. He wants to play professionally, I don’t know what I want to be when I’m older yet. But Papa says I have plenty of time to decide.</p><p>Your new friend,</p><p>Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig, Lexa’s white snowy took the letter. And when she arrived back almost an entire day later would a reply Lexa wasn’t sure she’d get one. And when a day turned into a week, Lexa wondered if maybe the other boy just wasn’t interested in being her friend.</p><p>It was during breakfast that day, that Neville finally did reply. The owl looked a little peeved off as it let her detach the letter. But Lexa assumed it was because it’d been forced through Durmstrang’s wards – after all, they did have to ensure the castle remained unplottable.</p><p>The owl didn’t even wait for a reply, disappearing back in the direction it came. Lexa eagerly tore open the letter.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa,</p><p>I am very sorry for the late response. Herbology is the only subject I’m any good at. My family thought I was a squib for a long time. I’m back at Hogwarts too, and I never thought I’d say it but I miss home.</p><p>The boys in my dorm are very loud, and rude. They don’t seem to like me much, but that’s okay. A girl in my house is being nice to me, she’s called Hermione and she doesn’t really get along with anyone else either. She’s a bit of a bookworm, and we’re both very quiet so it’s okay.</p><p>I’m not sure what to say. I’ve never had a pen pal. I don’t mind watching Quidditch but my feet belong firmly on the ground. I can’t fly – at all! I can’t say it's surprising that your friend wants to play quidditch when he’s older, don’t most boys want to? Except for me of course.</p><p>We do have a ghost teacher. He teaches History of Magic but most people sleep through that class. And I’m a Gryffindor, though I think the hat might have put me in the wrong house. The Great Hall is really big, and you can see the night sky in the ceiling.</p><p>So what’s Durmstrang like? Is it cold? You mentioned duelling, do you have lots of different classes to us? We don’t have duelling or anything like it – other than defence against the dark arts. But the Professor isn’t very good. Is it true your lessons aren’t even taught in English? How many languages do you speak?</p><p> </p><p>Neville Longbottom</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Lexa exchanged letters numerous times throughout the remainder of the year. And in the approach to exam season, Lexa’s friends had finally stopped teasing her about her new pen pal. Only after she’d called them jealous.</p><p>And before Lexa knew it, she’d sat all of her exams and was eagerly awaiting her results along with the rest of her year group. They were sat on benches whilst Professor Azeroth handed the schedules out. It should have been Professor Stanislav’s job but the man had fallen ill just before the week had begun.</p><p>Viktor tried to say it was because he wanted a longer holiday, but no one believed him on that one.</p><p>Lexa’s professor couldn’t help the slight laugh that left her lips as Lexa practically snatched the report out of her hands. Tearing it open with a nervous flutter in her stomach – fear of failure causing bile to rise in her throat.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexandra Potter-Black (First Year – Pass)</strong>
</p><p>Charms (Outstanding) (First)</p><p>Combat (Exceeds expectations) (Eleventh)</p><p>Defensive Magic (Outstanding) (Second)</p><p>Flying (Complete)</p><p>Herbology (Outstanding) (First)</p><p>History of Magic (Exceeds Expectations) (Ninth)</p><p>Offensive Magic (Outstanding) (Third)</p><p>Potions (Outstanding) (First)</p><p>Transfiguration (Outstanding) (First)</p><p> </p><p>Not counting flying because who did, Lexa was first in four out of eight classes. And had received an outstanding in six of them. Whilst she was a little disappointed in her grade in combat it was a subject she faced an unfair disadvantage at – but she’d have to work at it.</p><p>History of magic, well she didn’t have an excuse for that one, she couldn’t think of a more boring class if she tried. She was even adamant that half the time she’d rather watch paint dry.</p><p>Yet Lexa was much more eager to show her family her report card now that she knew she’d done well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review they make my day. Constructive criticism appreciated x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Home for the summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa arrives home for the summer, family arguments break out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I will be fleshing out Lexa's relationships with her Durmstrang friends within the next chapters. It's just much easier to do dialogue and storyline between older characters. And I have a lot, and I mean a lot planned for the group. </p><p>Clarification on the age of Viktor Krum. In this fic he is the same age as Lexa. He is as far as I'm aware so far at least, the only character that I have altered the age of. I am however, considering it with the Weasley twins, but we'll see where that goes. But yeah, Viktor and Lexa are the same age in this. </p><p>Hope you enjoy the update x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Chapter Eight]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The last two weeks of school flew by, and before Lexa knew it she was in the queue to floo home. She’d said goodbye to her new friends, already missing them before she’d even stepped through the fireplace, yet eager to hug her parents.</p><p>They’d be reunited next year but it was going to be weird not spending every waking minute with them. And they’d all made promises to keep in touch, and maybe even come and visit one another.</p><p>When Lexa stepped through the fireplace into Black Manor, Prongs beside her, she was yanked off her feet by an overly excited Sirius Black.</p><p>“You’ve grown!” he exclaimed.</p><p>He’d finally put her back on the ground and took a step back to give her a proper look over.</p><p>“We’ve missed you, sweetheart.” Said Remus.</p><p>The werewolf took his turn to step forward and give the young girl a proper hug whilst his husband greeted the crup by the girl's side.</p><p>“You have to tell us everything!” said Sirius.</p><p>The two men lead her into the living room whilst Remus requested a house-elf to bring cocoa and biscuits for them to enjoy. Lexa filled the two in on as much as she could remember to tell them despite having been sending them weekly updates by owl. Which reminded her.</p><p>“Did Hedwig arrive?”</p><p>Sirius nodded in response, “She’s out hunting I think.”</p><p>The small family of three enjoyed their catchup, Sirius hugging his daughter several times, struggling to believe she’d been gone for three months and she was back, even if it was only for a couple of months. He’d have to make Summer ruddy awesome, in the hope, she wouldn’t want to leave him again.</p><p>“And how is it – being the only girl for most of the year?” Remus asked.</p><p>Though the question was said hesitantly, approaching the subject like a lion approaching its prey.</p><p>“It’s not actually that bad – it’s like having five hundred brothers!” And she wasn’t the only girl, there was a female professor – not that, that really counted.</p><p>Sirius sighed in relief, quite loudly to Lexa’s confusion. Sirius was clinging on to the word brothers. Thank god he didn’t have to worry about boyfriends any time soon, god why the hell didn’t he send her to an all-girls school. Okay, why the hell doesn’t he still send her to one.</p><p>“Are you sure – we can send you to Beauxbatons?” Sirius offered.</p><p>Remus laughed. Whilst Lexa shook her head quickly.</p><p>“I love Durmstrang!” she said. “It took a while to settle in, but I’m happy there, and I have friends. And I’m on a quidditch team!”</p><p>Sirius smiled again, he loved quidditch, it was just a shame he couldn’t come see her play. Parents weren’t allowed on site. Except in dire medical emergencies, and even then, students were usually transferred to a magical hospital if it got to that stage.</p><p>“We take our magical inheritance tests at the end of the second year,” said Lexa with a small shrug, she was both excited and nervous about hers. She knew she was a metamorphus and a parselmouth even if she’d kept both those talents a closely guarded secret all year. No one outside of her immediate family even knew about the latter. And beyond that only the Tonk’s knew about her metamorphus abilities.</p><p>Summer flew by, much to Sirius’s disappointment. The trio visited France for a week, to explore the magical communities, though to Lexa’s delight they did visit the muggle world for a day at Disneyland.</p><p>Lexa wrote letters to all her Durmstrang friends as well as Neville, who was apparently enjoying his summer by spending his time in his families greenhouses. Doing his best to avoid said family.</p><p>Sirius and Arcturus had had a massive row halfway through summer about Lexa’s presence in the British aristocracy.</p><p>“Alexandra must get used to it!” Arcturus snapped.</p><p>“She’s a child.”</p><p>“A child who will inherit several of the biggest estates in Britain.”</p><p>“A CHILD NONETHELESS!”</p><p>“She isn’t too young to begin networking, hell to children it’s making new friends,”</p><p>“Lexa has friends.”</p><p>“She needs allies in Britain, not just those that attend Durmstrang.”</p><p>“What’s next Grandfather, a marriage contract?” asked Sirius anger flickering through his tone.</p><p>Lexa from where she was hiding behind the door inhaled sharply, fortunately, they didn’t hear her.</p><p>“Sirius,” cautioned Remus. Lexa couldn’t see them but she could picture the trio. Sirius and Arcturus would be stood, up in each other's faces. Sirius would be foaming at the mouth whilst Arcturus looked as stone-faced as usual. Remus would be sat on the sofa, worrying as per usual.</p><p>“No Remus, Lexa is my daughter, I won’t let him control me on this.”</p><p>“Alexandra is a member of the house of Black.”</p><p>“SHE IS THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE POTTER!” yelled Sirius.</p><p>“And your heir.” Retorted Arcturus.</p><p>“ENOUGH.” Remus finally said. “Arguing will get us nowhere,” he added. His gaze flickering up at the door, where he knew his stepdaughter stood.</p><p>“Keep your nose out of this, this is Lord and Heir Business,” snapped Arcturus, for the first time in a long time snapping at his grandson’s consort.</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t be doing it where the entire house can hear,” said Remus his eyes flickering to the door.</p><p>“I would never impose a marriage contract on Alexandra that she did not want, I have not even mentioned it once,” replied Arcturus his voice still as cold but he did lower it.</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look, for the old man had a point there. He hadn’t mentioned it. It had been Sirius who had brought it up.</p><p>“I want what is best for Lexa,” said Arcturus, and the use of the young girl's nickname showed that he was being honest. A grandfather rather than her head of house.</p><p>The two younger men nodded, they could all agree that they wanted what was best for the young girl. Even if they didn’t always think it was the same thing.</p><p>“And Sirius,” said Remus turning to look at his lover, “Lexa does need to spend time with children her age, that she will one day attend court with,” said Remus albeit reluctantly. It was not often he disagreed with his husband, but in this matter, Arcturus had a point and a strong one at that.</p><p>“Fine, then you shall inform her.”</p><p>Remus nodded, whilst he wasn’t about to out his step-daughter's spying, he knew she was there. Telling her wouldn’t exactly be a problem when she already knew.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa didn’t grumble, she didn’t even kick off to Sirius’s surprise when he stood to the side as Remus informed her that she was required to attend the Diggory’s Summer ball.</p><p>Lexa had nodded and said okay, before asking if she could go to Diagon Alley with Feliks on Friday.</p><p>Sirius agreed.</p><p>And Lexa attended the ball.</p><p>Cedric was a charming young man, a couple of years older than her. But he was kind, a Hufflepuff. He led her around the ballroom for a dance, and she couldn’t help but admire him. He was tall, handsome and attractive. She could see where Susan and her friends had got their gossip from. A true ladies man.</p><p>But he was polite and courteous, enquired about her friends at Durmstrang and what classes they taught. So when he’d asked at the end of their third dance if she’d like to accompany him for a drink, the young girl had said yes.</p><p>Cedric had led her to a table and had disappeared to go and get their drinks.</p><p>“So do you play Quidditch?” asked Cedric as he placed the drinks down and sat down next to her.</p><p>“I’m a chaser – you?” asked Lexa.</p><p>“Nice, I’m the seeker for Hufflepuff,” replied Cedric with a grin on his face. He was obviously proud of both his position and his house.</p><p>“So what’s Hufflepuff like?” asked Lexa.</p><p>“It’s the best. We’re near to the Kitchen’s so there’s loads of food.” He replied. “And everyone’s really good friends, and we all get along.” He added.</p><p>Lexa grinned that did sound nice. Sirius and Remus had always said Gryffindor was rather cliquey. And from what Neville had written the people in his year didn’t all seem to get along either.</p><p>“That sounds nice,” commented Lexa, and it truly did. Whilst she had many friends at Durmstrang, the year group often felt rather segmented.</p><p>“Are you any good?” asked Cedric.</p><p>“I fly well I guess, I’m working on it, but I don’t want to go professional unlike Vik,” replied Lexa with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Vik?” enquired Cedric.</p><p>“Oh Viktor Krum, he’s trialling for the Bulgarian Youth team next summer, he’s very excited,” replied Lexa, her smile was wider this time. She truly was very proud of her friend, he had been putting a lot of effort into his training. Lexa only worried that his grades would suffer as a cost. But he’d argued as a Professional Quidditch Player his grades wouldn’t be the most important thing.</p><p>She’d been very annoyed at him about this. But they’d agreed to disagree. Lexa couldn’t fathom how grades couldn’t be someone's biggest priority, especially to lose out to Quidditch of all things. Her family had agreed, they liked her hard-working ethos, and most definitely did not wish for her to play Quidditch as anything other than a hobby. Well, Sirius might, but Sirius is Sirius after all.</p><p>“He’s your friend?” asked Cedric wondering if this was a boyfriend or not.</p><p>“He’s one of my best friends!” replied Lexa enthusiastically, she couldn’t help but grin at the idea of seeing them all again. She’d spent the entirety of the day before with Feliks whilst Remus had trailed around after them a little distance away.</p><p>“Is it not weird? Being the only girl?” asked Cedric, he couldn’t imagine being the only boy in an entire school of girls, though he supposed it would make finding a date easier. Not that he seemed to struggle anyway. Girls liked you if you were polite and helpful.</p><p>“I guess, at times.” Admitted Lexa.</p><p>“Guess there’s less gossiping,” commented Cedric as his mind drifted to all the gossiping that went around Hogwarts.</p><p>“You’d be surprised but yeah, we solve fights with duels,” replied Lexa with a small shrug. She scolded herself, Andromeda and Arcturus would have her head for behaving in such an unladylike manner.</p><p>“Actual duels?” asked Cedric his eyes widening in shock, did people die at Durmstrang?</p><p>“Not till death, just till the other either yields or cannot continue,” replied Lexa, it had taken a while to get used to the idea herself. And Cedric didn’t seem the type to appreciate violence.</p><p>“Have you,” he faltered, “Have you taken part in one of these duels?”</p><p>“No. First years are exempt.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile as he sighed in relief at that news.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I love to read any reviews/comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>